


The Price Of Pride

by CaithyCat



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: When Sunggyu noticed that Woohyun has been distant, his pride refuses to bring it up. But, as we know, too much pride is dangerous.





	1. Doubts And Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring this over from Asianfanfics.

The heat from the early morning rays of the sun was the first that Sunggyu felt when he woke up. He blinked wearily a few times to clear his vision; the digital clock on the bedside table read 6:30am. He had an hour to get ready for work.

The second thing he felt was cold and emptiness. When he rolled over to his other side, he sighed in disappointment; the space was empty. Woohyun must have gotten up early to leave for work… again.

It had been like that for five months now. Sunggyu would wake up to an empty bed and his boyfriend of three years nowhere to be seen. Not a note or even a kiss good-bye. It was a huge disappointment and always set the mood to low for the rest of his day.

Nonetheless, life went on. So, despite the anxiety in his stomach and the heaviness in his heart, Sunggyu got ready for the day and left for work.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunggyu met Woohyun in college. He was a year older than the other, but both were business majors with a minor in music, a rare combination. Thus, they shared a few electives, so they got to know each other as friends.

Three years ago, when Sunggyu was a senior about to graduate and Woohyun was a junior, the younger had gotten on his knees, in the middle of campus, and declared his undying love and devotion to his sunbae.

There had always been some unspoken attraction between the two, but neither made a move for a while, opting to just flirt and throw jealous glances at whoever they were dating at the time. Woohyun, especially, was a bit of a playboy and a campus heartthrob for both men and women, and always had someone on his arm. None lasted very long, but it was to be expected from someone like Nam Woohyun. So, it had been a surprise when he promised to be committed to Sunggyu.

They moved in together when the younger graduated and it had been a blissful three years… until 5 months ago.

Sunggyu figured that he would just give Woohyun some space. After all, everyone needed it, right?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you and Woohyun having problems, hyung?”

Sunggyu’s small eyes widened at Dongwoo’s question. They were having coffee at Sunggyu's favorite cafe after a long work day before heading home.

“W-Why would you think that?” he asked, avoiding his friend’s eyes.

“Well… for one… you look miserable.”

Of course, Dongwoo may look absent-minded most of the time, but he was also quite observant.

Sunggyu sighed. “I don’t even know, to be quite honest. We’ve barely talked in months.”

And so Sunggyu revealed what had been happening in the last five months. How Woohyun would always come home late from drinking with his friends. How he would barely speak a few sentences to Sunggyu. Their date nights, which used to be a twice-a-week event had become zero because Woohyun would make excuses that he was too tired to go out, that he had plans with his work friends, or he simply just didn't want to go. And how he would fall asleep on the couch waiting for Woohyun to come home from his nightly rendezvous and wake up in their bed, still without Woohyun next to him.

“I feel like I did something, but I don’t know what,” he finished off, miserably.

Dongwoo pursed his lips in contemplation. Both friends were silent for a while, sipping their coffees and picking at the chocolate croissants they bought.

“Do you think he’s cheating?” the younger suddenly spoke up.

A lump formed in Sunggyu’s throat but he swallowed it away. “No, he wouldn’t. Woohyun wouldn’t do that to me.”

“I mean… he was a playboy back in college,” Dongwoo reasoned but Sunggyu shook his head.

“I know he was, but he wouldn’t cheat… right?”

He was suddenly unsure. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed plausible. But, at the same time, this was Woohyun. He loved Sunggyu… right?

Dongwoo shook his head. “I don’t know, hyung. But, do you want me to talk to him? Find out what’s going on?”

“No,” the older immediately answered. “No, don’t do that. It might just make things more complicated. I’ll… I’ll try to talk to him, myself. But, for now, I’ll give him space.”

“It sounds like you’ve been giving him space for months,” Dongwoo muttered.

Sunggyu pretended not to hear and continued enjoying his coffee.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A month later and Sunggyu still hadn’t talked to Woohyun. How could he when the latter was always home late or would avoid him, even at home?

Sunggyu felt like he was living with an elusive roommate rather than a boyfriend. And it surely didn’t help the feelings of insecurity washing over him every time another of Woohyun’s work friends posted and tagged a photo of him surrounded by guys and girls, all too incredibly close for comfort to the younger.

He really couldn’t help but wonder if his boyfriend had indeed reverted back to his playboy ways from college.

“Woohyun, do we have a problem?” he voiced out one day.

It was another weekend when Woohyun claimed that he was too tired to go out on a date, so he was lounging around in front of the T.V., watching some variety show.

The younger suddenly looked uncomfortable at the question. Sunggyu stood by their worn suede couch, expecting to finally have the talk.

Ultimately, Woohyun sighed and in a bored voice, answered, “What are you trying to say, Sunggyu?”

“That’s not an answer to my question.”

“Why did you even ask such a stupid question?”

The nonchalance in the younger’s voice stabbed at Sunggyu’s heart and he hesitated. But, before he could voice his question again, Woohyun got up from his spot on the couch and stretched.

“I forgot I promised my co-worker that I’d help with a project today, so I’ll be heading out.” He lightly pecked Sunggyu’s forehead. “We might be getting a drink after so if I’m late, don’t wait up.”

And that was that. At least he still showed Sunggyu some affection. A kiss on the forehead was better than no kiss at all.


	2. The Reason Why

Sunggyu sighed for what was probably the hundredth time. Across from him, his companions all looked at each other, worriedly.

There was, of course, his best friend Dongwoo, Sunggyu’s little brother Myungsoo, and Myungsoo’s best friend Sungjong. Myungsoo had gathered them all together because he noticed that his older brother had been down in the dumps lately and wanted to cheer him up. So, he asked everyone to go out for lunch that Saturday since it was the older two’s day offs and the younger two didn’t have classes.

“Hyung, if there’s something going on, you can tell us,” prompted his younger brother, smiling kindly. “You know we’re here for you.”

On either side of him, the other to nodded.

With that, the oldest sighed again. “I don’t know what it is I’ve done or doing wrong,” he started. “But… Woohyun has just been really… distant. And… I miss him… I miss him so much.”

Now, Kim Sunggyu was, by no means, an emotional man. He prided himself in being level-headed most of the time. But, when it came to Woohyun… he could feel the sting of tears prickling at his eyes and he willed them to go away.

“I can’t help but wonder if maybe he’s… bored?” he asked the others. They all threw each other confused looks so he continued. “You know how Woohyun was back in the day. He had a new fling almost every month because he was easily bored. I’m surprised I even lasted this long-.”

“Hyung! Don’t say that!” Myungsoo exclaimed, eyes widened. “He loves you, that’s why. He said so when he confessed, right?”

Sunggyu thought back to the confession and laughed a little bitterly. “Yeah, that must be why I lasted this long. But, I guess he got bored now.” He sighed. “Let’s face it. I’m boring. I have boring looks. Boring interests. Even my job is boring sometimes!”

He sighed again.

Meanwhile, the youngest, Sungjong was pursing his lips, staring at his best friend’s older brother,

“Hyung, where is Woohyun-hyung now?” he asked.

Sunggyu shrugged. “He’s at home… I think. But he says he’s going out to a Club with his work buddies tonight. Apparently, it’s one of their birthdays.”

Sungjong suddenly perked up and whispered something into Myungsoo’s ears. His brother frowned for a few moments before beaming and whispering into Dongwoo’s ear now. The three suddenly looked at him with scarily matching grins.

The older flashed them curious looks. When Lee Sungjong schemed… it couldn’t be good.

 

 

* * *

 

“Kim Myungsoo, you have got to be kidding me!”

“What? You look great, hyung!” the younger answered.

“Yeah, Sunggyu-hyung,” Dongwoo added. “If I didn’t already have my eye on someone else, I’d ask you out.”

“Yah!”

“Sunggyu-hyung, stop squirming and let me finish!” Sungjong demanded with a glare and Sunggyu had no choice but to stay still as the maknae finished off putting eyeliner on him.

The younger looked at him for a moment before clapping, satisfied. “Ta da! My masterpiece! Woohyun-hyung will not be able to resist! Pfft! Boring. Let’s see how he feels about you being boring now! You look hot, Sunggyu-hyung!”

And Sunggyu stared at himself in the mirror in disbelief.

They were in the apartment Myungsoo shared with Sungjong. His younger brother’s fashionista friend had shoved him into a pair of tight black jeans and a white graphic t-shirt and topped it off with a black leather jacket. Then, he had tousled his mahogany brown hair that made it look attractively messy and lined his eyes with black eyeliner.

He felt like he had stepped back in time to his teenage years during his rocker phase.

His first words to the younger, however, were, “How did you get clothes that fit me?”

Because no offense to Sungjong, but the maknae was much slimmer and a little shorter than Sunggyu.

Sungjong just waved a hand. “Never mind that, aren’t you going to thank me?”

The older only flashed him a look, not wavering.

Sungjong sighed. “Fine. Myungsoo had been planning on kidnapping you about a year ago to be the model for his photography project, and he enlisted my help.”

“But, my professor changed my assignment and he had me do landscapes and still life instead,” added Myungsoo. “So, we kind of forgot we even had these. Well, until Sungjong reminded me today.”

Sunggyu wanted to ask more questions but decided to let it go for today. First, the issue at hand.

“So, how is this going to help me with whatever problem I have with Woohyun?” he questioned.

 

 

* * *

 

Dongwoo drove him back to his apartment, with the two younger in the back seat. As he nervously got out and walked up to his building, they sent him “Fighting!” signs before driving away.

As he reached his door, he nervously swallowed the lump in his throat but repeated in his head, “You’ve got this. You’re hot. And Woohyun loves you.”

Putting on a smile, he opened the door and announced that he was home.

It appeared that Woohyun was about to head out, himself as he was already dressed and putting on his jacket. He paused when Sunggyu came in, his eyes raking over his figure. Sunggyu thought he saw a flash of want in those brown eyes for a second, and his confidence grew.

But, it was soon crushed.

“What are you wearing?” the younger asked, frowning.

“Um… Well… Sungjong and Myungsoo wanted to give me a make-over,” he answered, technically not lying. “Is it okay?”

He hoped that Woohyun would compliment him.

But, the younger only shrugged as he finished putting on his jacket and his shoes. “I guess,” he answered, walking over to him and pecking his forehead before heading for the door. “Well, I’m off.”

Sunggyu’s eyes widened. “Wait!”

Woohyun paused, his hand on the door knob, looking over questioningly at his older boyfriend.

“Can’t you… stay home tonight?” Sunggyu asked, and he cursed the softness of his tone; it made him sound so weak and vulnerable. “We haven’t really done anything together in a while and-.”

“Sunggyu, you know that this has been planned for weeks,” said Woohyun, sounding a little annoyed. “I can’t just back out, that would be rude.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu pursed his lips. “Can’t I come with you then?”

Woohyun hesitated before shaking his head. “It’s invitation only, sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

The nonchalant tone made Sunggyu’s heart ache. “Oh… right… Okay then.”

They stayed in silence for a few moments, the atmosphere suddenly tense and awkward. Woohyun then cleared his throat.

“I’ll be going now,” he stated, opening the door.

“Okay, I…”

The door slammed shut.

“… love you…”

Sunggyu sighed in disappointment, before turning to the mirror in their living room. He stared at his reflection for several minutes, wondering if he really was that unattractive.

Were his eyes too small? He had always been insecure about his eyes. His nose was sharp, but was it too big? And his lips were really thin, kind of chapped too, sometimes. Was that why Woohyun had stopped kissing him these days? His stomach was kind of chubby, but he didn’t really have time to exercise. Were his cheeks fat too? Was that why Woohyun wouldn’t touch him anymore? Because he was fat? Should he lose weight?

Sighing again, Sunggyu managed to pull his cell phone out of the pocket of those tight jeans and call Dongwoo.

“Hey, hyung! Did it work?”

“No. He left.”

“What?! Is that Nam Woohyun blind?!”

“I don’t know Dongwoo-yah. But I guess it wasn’t as effective as you guys thought. Anyway, wanna come over and watch a movie or something? I’m bored.”

Dongwoo was silent for about a minute and Sunggyu waited patiently as he slipped the leather jacket off and headed for the bedroom to get changed.

“Don’t move.”

Sunggyu stopped in his tracks.

“Don’t do anything. I’m coming to get you and then we’re picking up Myungsoo and Jongie again.”

“Why? Where are we going?”

“You said Woohyun’s going clubbing?”

“Yeah…?”

“Then, so are we!”

“Wait, what?”

“Be there in 20 minutes!”

“Dongwoo-.”

_Click._

The younger hung up. Sunggyu stared at the phone, wondering what he got himself into this time. But, hey, if it helped him forget how shitty he was feeling, he supposed it couldn’t be too bad.

 

 

* * *

 

He was wrong. It was bad.

The Club Dongwoo took them to was apparently the same Club that Woohyun and his co-workers were at. And the younger had spotted him right away. Which was why they were now standing in a corner, with Woohyun glaring at him in what appeared to be disappointment. What he was disappointed about, Sunggyu wasn’t sure. He used to be able to read the younger so well, but now… he barely knew him at all. Maybe he never did.

“You seriously followed me here?!” Woohyun exclaimed.

“I didn’t!” Sunggyu defended. “Dongwoo took me here!”

“Is that why you got all dressed up like… that.” The younger’s brows furrowed and Sunggyu wondered if the younger was disgusted with his look.

His small eyes narrowed into slits at his boyfriend. “It’s not like you were going to be home anyway,” he retorted, scoffing.

Woohyun clenched his teeth. “I told you, this had been planned for weeks!”

“And that’s fine with me.” Sunggyu could play the nonchalant game too. “You stick with your friends and I’ll stick with mine.”

Without another word, he walked past his boyfriend, making sure to lightly brush their shoulders too, for effect.

Needless to say, he spent the next hour, sitting at the bar and staring into his glass of beer, taking tentative sips. Dongwoo, Myungsoo, and Sungjong had disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

What was he even doing there? What was the point? If he was supposed to forget about his neglectful boyfriend for a few hours, then it obviously backfired because he was somewhere in this room, having fun, surrounded by women and men who obviously wanted his attention.

“I should just go home,” he said to himself out loud.

“That would be a shame. I was hoping to get to know you, handsome.”

Sunggyu turned his head to tell that person to just leave him alone. Next to him was a man whom he could only describe as a handsome prince looking back at him. No, seriously, the guy looked absolutely regal. He was tan, with large brown eyes that sparkled, a high pointed-nose, thick pink lips, and a slender neck.

The guy smiled, flirtatiously at him, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. He held his hand out to Sunggyu. “Ken,” he introduced. “You?”

“Um… Sunggyu.” He slipped his hand into Ken’s and the other guy lifted it to his lips, planting a small kiss.

Sunggyu turned red and tried to gently take his hand back without being rude.

“So, Sunggyu-shii” Ken perched himself on the stool next to Sunggyu. “What brought you here tonight if you were going to go home anyway?”

Sunggyu sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “It’s a long story,” he answered before taking a sip of his beer, cringing slightly at the bitter taste… like his love life.

Ken shrugged. “I have all night. I’m here with some work friends but I don’t mind chatting with you for a bit.”

His head must have been fuzzy because the next thing he knew, he was lamenting his boyfriend woes to this stranger who looked on and listened, sympathetically. Before he knew it, he was on his third glass of beer and he was definitely feeling fuzzy.

The stranger was a good conversationalist, he had to admit. He told funny stories, made Sunggyu laugh, and even complimented him, saying that his boyfriend must be blind if he could resist him in that outfit.

Which was probably why he didn’t protest when this stranger… Ken… led him out onto the dance floor, twirling him around and swaying with him.

Sunggyu was not the best dancer. No, that was Dongwoo and Woohyun. But, hey, he could bounce to a beat! And for a while, he was really starting to have fun with Ken. He didn’t even mind when the other wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer…..

He was suddenly pulled back by a firm grip on his arm. He turned his head, ready to give that rude person a piece of his mind but stopped when he saw who it was: Woohyun.

The younger was scowling at Sunggyu’s dance partner and new friend. “Back off, Ken,” he growled.

Sunggyu blinked. How did he know his new friend’s name?

Ken looked surprised too. “Hey, I got to him first. Go find someone else, Woohyun-ah.”

“Woohyun, what are you doing?” Sunggyu whispered.

The younger turned to him, furious. “What am _I_ doing?” he seethed. “What are _you_ doing?”

“I was dancing with my friend,” Sunggyu tried to explain, but it looked like Woohyun wouldn’t have it.

Without another word, the younger began dragging him through the crowd of astonished dancers and out into the back alley where the smokers and lollygaggers went. The alley was empty at the moment, though.

Sunggyu couldn’t help but wonder… was Woohyun jealous? He had that familiar glint in his eyes that sent shivers up Sunggyu’s spine and made him weirdly excited. If Woohyun was jealous, then there was hope. Woohyun still loved him. He wouldn’t be angry otherwise.

The younger shoved him against the wall and the older hoped that he would get a searing kiss to seal the deal.

But, instead, he got a glare. “What was that, Sunggyu?! Are you trying to piss me off?!”

Offended, Sunggyu glared back. “Not everything is about you,” he hissed. “And it’s not like you care anyway. You’ve been ignoring me!”

“Ignoring you?! When the hell did I start ignoring you?!”

“Oh, you don’t know? Let me tell you then! In the morning when I wake up, you’re not there. When I come home from work, you’re still not there! When we’re both at home, you’re too busy watching T.V. or you’re on your phone! When I call you or text you to ask where you are and when you’re coming home, I don’t get an answer! When I ask you to help me with something or to do something, you pretend like you can’t hear me! When I try to talk to you about something serious, you leave! When was the last time we even went out on a date and had a proper conversation?!”

For a second there, Woohyun almost looked guilty. But, by then, Sunggyu stopped giving a damn and let it all out.

“You’re always out! You barely talk to me at home! Do you even remember the last time we kissed?! Or had sex?! Or just hugged?! Or even said ‘I love you’?! Do you?! Cause I don’t!”

Sunggyu’s breaths were coming in short pants now, his heart pounding so painfully against his chest. He could feel the tears threatening to fall, but he refused to show them to his boyfriend… his boyfriend who was now looking away from him and staring at the gravel.

Woohyun actually had the gall to sigh and look resigned. “Alright, you got my attention. What do you want, Gyu?”

He looked up at the older now… there was some concern in those eyes.

It pissed Sunggyu off. “Can you stop acting like you actually care?! Because you don’t, Woohyun!”

“What the hell do you want from me?!” Woohyun threw his hands balled hands into the air as he shook in fury. “You ask for me to start caring, and when I do, you want me to stop. What do you want from me?!”

“I just want some sincerity! I want you to pay attention to me! And I want you to act like my boyfriend again!”

Woohyun groaned in annoyance, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. The action caused Sunggyu’s heart to sink. He really didn’t care…

“For God’s sake, Sunggyu, I can’t pay attention to you all the time! I have a life too!”

“I’m not asking for all of your attention! Just some of it! Is that too much to ask?!”

“Yes! You’re asking for too much, okay?!”

Sunggyu stepped back, feeling like he’d been slapped. Woohyun, himself, was looking red and flustered as he glared at the older.

The latter could not recognize the man in front of him. Where was the man who begged Sunggyu for a date? Where was the affectionate man who never left home without kissing him goodbye? Where was his loving boyfriend who enveloped him in his warmth in the cold mornings and brought him flowers for no reason? Where was his Woohyun?

Something wet and warm fell from his eye and slid down his cheek as he stared at the unrecognizable man in front of him, who now bore a guilty look. And that look alone clenched at his heart, squeezing until there was nothing left.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sunggyu whispered, more to himself than to Woohyun. “Did I say something or do something that pushed you away?”

Woohyun stayed silent, his eyes wide as he stared back at the older.

Sunggyu continued his questions.” Am I ugly? Did you finally realize that you dated someone unattractive?”

 “Sunggyu, stop.”

“Do I nag you too much? Do I talk too much?”

“Stop it, Sunggyu!”

“Or maybe I was the one who stopped paying attention to you? Did I neglect you, Woohyun?”

“Sunggyu!”

“Or maybe I’m boring, right? Do I bore you, Woohyun? Are you bored of-.”

“Yes!” Woohyun blurted out.

With that one word, Sunggyu felt his entire world crash. But, it didn’t stop there. Because like Sunggyu, it seemed that Woohyun also had a lot to say.

“Yes, I’m bored! I’m bored of just staying in and watching DVDs all the time! I’m bored of the same old cafes and restaurants and movie theaters! I’m bored of going straight home from work! I’m bored of seeing the same faces every day! I want to go out drinking and hanging out with my friends! I want to meet new people! Okay?! I miss the old days! I miss the old me, the one who could have fun without needing to text or call someone to let them know just because they’re waiting for me at home! I miss my freedom! I want my life back!”

Silence echoed in the alley. The Club’s upbeat party music and the honks of passing cars sounded distant.

Woohyun ran a hand through his face. “Look… I… I can’t deal with this right now,” he said, tone much calmer now.

And to add salt to the wound, the younger turned around and entered the Club again, leaving Sunggyu in the alley to nurse his broken heart.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how he managed to get home without Dongwoo, but he did. Everything that happened after the alley was a bit of a blur, but as soon as he stepped foot into the cold apartment, he went straight into the bedroom.

He felt like a robot as he went about taking a suitcase from the top shelf of their closet, grabbing some of his clothes in the process. He could barely register the sniffles, the tears falling from his eyes, and the tightening in his chest. He ignored the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and his shaking hands as he stuffed shirts and pants and random shoes into the suitcase, not even sure if they were his or the other’s.

Suddenly, his phone rang, interrupting his packing. Sunggyu picked it up to see that it was his brother, probably calling to ask where he was. Instead of answering, he hung up the call and switched the phone off before turning his attention back to the half-full suitcase.

What was he doing? Was he really going to run away like some rebellious teenager, just like that? This was his home too, so why did he have to leave?

But, what was the point of staying? Woohyun had made it clear: he was bored with Sunggyu. He was bored of their simple relationship. He felt like being with Sunggyu was taking away his freedom and his life. Sunggyu was a burden.

The older’s knees finally gave way and he sunk onto the floor next to the bed, heaving as the tears streamed down his face. The aching in his chest multiplied tenfold as he curled up into himself.

Despite everything that the younger said… Despite the hurt… Why could he not find it in himself to hate Woohyun?

And furthermore… why couldn’t he bear to leave?

 


	3. Regrets

_“Hi, is this seat taken?”_

_“No, you can sit.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_…_

_“I’m Nam Woohyun, by the way.”_

_“Kim Sunggyu.”_

 

_“You’re a music minor too?”_

_“Yeah. Looks like we’ll be sharing a few classes together.”_

_“So, can I call you, hyung?”_

_Chuckle. “Fine.”_

 

_“Stop that.”_

_“Stop what?”_

_“Stop looking at me like… that.”_

_“But you look really cute, hyung.”_

_“I’m not cute! I’m a man!”_

_“Fine, you’re handsome, Sunggyu-hyung.”_

_…_

_“Are you blushing?!”_

_“Shut up!”_

 

_“Hyung, let’s go out.”_

_“Sure, what do you want to do?”_

_“No, hyung. I mean… let’s go out.”_

_…_

_“I don’t know, Woohyun.”_

_“But, why?! Don’t you find me attractive?”_

_“I do, it’s just that…”_

_“What?”_

_A sigh. “I’m looking for a commitment, Woohyun, not a fling.”_

_“I can commit!”_

_A snort. “Right.”_

_“Really!”_

 

_“Nam Woohyun, what the hell are you doing?!”_

_“This is my proof, hyung! I’m going to prove to you that I’m serious about you!”_

_“What are you-.”_

_“Everyone! Listen! Do you hear me? I’m in love with Kim Sunggyu! You all got that?! He’s mine!”_

_“Nam Woohyun!”_

_“Hyung, be mine. I love you.”_

_“Y-Yah! Get up from there!”_

_“I’m not getting up until you agree to give me a chance!”_

_“Nam Woohyun!”_

_…_

_“Woohyun!”_

_…_

_“Fine! Fine! I’ll go out with you! Just… get up, you idiot!”_

 

_“Hyung?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“You know I love you. Do you love me?”_

_…_

_A mumbled reply._

_“What was that, hyung?”_

_“I love you too, okay?! I… I love you, Woohyun.”_

 

_“Woohyun, I graduated!”_

_“I’m so proud of you, hyung! Waaah, my boyfriend is amazing!”_

 

_“Hyung, I’m nervous. What if they don’t want to hire me?”_

_“You got this, Nam Woohyun! Fighting!”_

 

_“Will you move in with me, Woohyun-ah?”_

 

_“Woohyun-ah, I brought your favorite cake!”_

 

_“I told you to check the expiration date! Idiot, but I guess I would have to take care of my sick baby. You’re lucky I love you, Nam Woohyun.”_

 

_“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Woohyun.”_

 

“Woohyun!”

The said one blinked and shook his head, clearing his mind of the memories. He turned to the one who called him, his co-worker whose birthday they were celebrating that night. The co-worker who also caused his blood to boil that night.

“What the hell, man?!” Ken whined as he fell into the seat across from him. “You’re such a killjoy! I was getting along so well with that cutie with the asshole boyfriend and you ruined it!”

Woohyun stared back at him, his brows furrowed. “Asshole boyfriend?!”

Sunggyu called him an asshole?! How dare he?!

“I didn’t even get his number!” Ken continued to whine, oblivious of the dark aura Woohyun was emitting. “His asshole boyfriend sounds like he’s going to dump him-.”

“I am not dumping him!” Woohyun exclaimed, irritated. “What the hell gave you that idea?!”

Ken blinked as he stared at him. “Wait… what?”

“I’m not dumping Sunggyu! Why the hell would I do that?!”

His co-worker’s mouth was wide open in an “o” as he stared back at him, confused. “You’re… Sunggyu-shii’s boyfriend?”

Woohyun scowled. “Yeah! So stop dreaming and find someone else worth your time.”

“He’s definitely worth my time,” Ken mumbled.

“Yah!” The irritation grew and his grip on the glass of beer tightened.

“Dude, I thought you were single!”

It was Woohyun’s turn to look confused. “What gave you that idea? I always talk about my boyfriend!”

“Yeah…” Ken nodded, flashing him a skeptical look. “But you stopped a couple of months ago. You started hanging out with us after work. Before, you were all ‘My boyfriend this…’ and ‘My boyfriend that…’ And now it’s ‘Are you guys going out tonight?’ or ‘Where are we going drinking?’ We thought you guys broke up and you’re wallowing your sorrows in liquor! Why do you think Mia and Jisoo have been flirting with you a lot these days?”

Woohyun blinked. “They were?”

“Dude, seriously?!”

Woohyun shrugged and took a sip from his glass of beer. “I have a boyfriend. I didn’t notice.”

“Didn’t look like it,” Ken muttered.

Woohyun’s eye twitched. “Excuse me?!”

“What? Your boyfriend spent a good hour talking to me about how his asshole boyfriend barely talked to him in the last few months, won’t even touch him, and always coming home late. It sounded like you’re on your way to dumping him.”

“Will you stop saying that?! I’m not dumping him!” Woohyun slammed his glass against the table, pissed off now. “I can’t believe he called me an asshole!”

“He didn’t.”

“What?”

Ken took a slow sip of his beer, prompting Woohyun to glare at him. “He didn’t call you an asshole,” he explained matter-of-factly. “I’m the one calling you an asshole because that's how I see it. In fact, he kept saying how he misses you and asking if he did something wrong or what he can do to make you pay attention to him again. No offense, but you’re kind of an asshole boyfriend for ignoring your man.”

“Hey, we’ve been together for 3 years, I paid him a lot of attention all that time!” Woohyun defended. “I just want time for myself! Is that too much to ask?”

Ken raised an eyebrow. “Time to yourself? For how long? Dude, if I had a boyfriend that sweet and caring-.”

“He’s a nag.”

“Nagging is caring. Wish I had a guy who nagged me, maybe I’d actually get shit done. Anyway, what I meant to say is if I had a boyfriend who cared so much about me and at the same time, that hot…”

“Yah!”

“… I’d never let him go. I’d smother him in attention until he grew sick of me!”

Woohyun scoffed. “No wonder you’re still single,” he muttered before sipping his beer, but now he had this strange, unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

He couldn’t deny that Sunggyu was attractive, of course, he was. Sure, compared to most, his looks were average at best, but Woohyun had always liked his eye-smile and those chubby cheeks. He could be incredibly handsome when he put an effort on his fashion, but he was also really cute in just plain baggy shirts and sweatpants. And especially tonight, when dressed in those tight jeans and leather jacket, with his hair all messy like that and his eyes lined with eyeliner, he looked like a million won; Woohyun had almost jumped him when they were at home earlier.

And after hearing Ken talk about Sunggyu that way, it made him want to throw punches. But, he had to control himself for the sake of his reputation; he may be a party animal but he was no brawler.

“Woohyun, did you know he was here tonight?”

Ken’s question broke through his thoughts about his boyfriend… the boyfriend who was now upset with him…

“Yeah, I saw him earlier, he’s here with his friends. Why?”

“And you just let him go off on his own, just like that?” Ken gave him a look of disbelief.

“What? It’s not like he’s a kid who can’t take care of himself. He’s a grown man.”

Woohyun took another sip of his beer, trying to act nonchalant, but there was a sudden uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

“So… you didn’t mind all those guys and girls ogling your man like they want to eat him up?”

The drink got caught in his throat and Woohyun coughed in succession while flashing confused looks at a laughing Ken.

“Dude, seriously?!” his co-worker exclaimed, still laughing. “If I hadn’t made a move, someone else would have! Your boyfriend looked hot!”

He could feel his blood boiling now. “Will you stop that?! He’s _my_ boyfriend! Mine.”

His co-worker scoffed. “Really? Then maybe you should start acting like it again.”

Ken’s words made him pause. It weirdly echoed what Sunggyu had said to him earlier.

_“I want you to act like my boyfriend again!”_

The uneasy feeling in his stomach grew and he felt like throwing up.

“Woohyun, man, I’m saying this partly because I care and partly because I have the hots for Sunggyu,” Ken said, ignoring the glare the other sent his way. “If you don’t get your act together and start appreciating him, someone else is going to come along and snatch him from right under your nose. That someone could be me, or they could be someone else. Like I said, your boyfriend’s hot and from your stories, he’s smart and can actually hold a stimulating conversation. And it sounds like he cares a lot about you. Trust me, you’d want to hold on to a guy like that or you’ll regret it.”

Ken took a sip from his beer, leaving a contemplative Woohyun to his thoughts.

Everything that Sunggyu had said to him just an hour ago in the alley came rushing back to him.

Yes, his relationship with Sunggyu was, plain to say, fine over the last three years; it was stable, barely had any problems they couldn’t solve, and Sunggyu was an attentive and doting boyfriend.

But Woohyun had been feeling... restless.

He didn’t mean to ignore the younger. He only meant to give himself a little space to breathe and have fun again. He just thought that because they had been together for so long, that maybe they had been spending all of their time with each other and not enough with other people.

He meant to give not only himself space, but also give Sunggyu some space, so the older could pursue his own fun and interests without waiting for Woohyun all the time. Sure, Woohyun missed spending time with him, but he finally got a taste of the fun he used to have back in college… maybe he had a little too much taste… and maybe Sunggyu didn't exactly see his intentions that way. 

Now that he thought about it, his mood in the last couple of months often fell into the realm of constant annoyance and irritation... which the older obviously noticed. He had also been taking more hours so he was often stressed out at work. In order to unwind, he would go drinking with his colleagues. And he admitted that in his rush in the mornings to get to work early, he would leave without saying goodbye to Sunggyu, but the older never complained about it before… until earlier that night, that is.

All the things he did in the last few months played in his memories like a film… It was a film he never wanted to watch ever again.

He saw himself brushing off Sunggyu’s concerns. He saw himself tuning out Sunggyu’s nagging. He saw himself rejecting Sunggyu’s attempts to take him out on a date at their favorite restaurant. He saw himself drinking and clubbing many nights and coming home to a passed out Sunggyu sleeping on the couch, waiting for him. He saw himself being tempted to kiss away Sunggyu’s pouts, but never did. He saw himself resisting hugging Sunggyu whenever he shivered at night… all in the name of giving themselves space from each other… space that Sunggyu never asked from him, but Woohyun stupidly thought they needed.

Shit, did he take it too far?! What had he done?!

Without another word, Woohyun grabbed his jacket, slapped some bills on the table for his share of the food and drinks, and rushed out of the club, ignoring Ken’s calls asking where he was going.

 

* * *

 

All the lights in the apartment were off when he arrived. He hung up his jacket, took off his shoes, and headed for the bedroom.

There, on the bed, laid his boyfriend, fast asleep on his side, his back facing Woohyun. The younger carefully tiptoed towards the bed and sank onto it, gently. For a minute or so, he simply stared at Sunggyu’s back, guilty feelings eating at his chest.

He swore that in the morning, he would apologize and make it up to Sunggyu.

He got up and went to their dresser to grab some pajamas to change into when he noticed how messy the clothes in it were, as if they were stuffed in there quickly with no care whatsoever. He found it odd because Sunggyu always made sure their clothes were placed neatly in the drawers to avoid wrinkles.

When he turned to head for the bathroom, his eyes caught sight of their closet; the door was ajar. Again, another odd thing because Sunggyu always made sure it was closed. Woohyun padded over to it and pushed it close. It refused to budge. Something was blocking the door from fully closing.

Curiously, he pulled it open and it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust until it made out a dark blob on the floor of the closet. Taking out his cellphone and turning on the flashlight, he waved it over the blob.

One of their suitcases lying flat on its back stared back at him. It made his entire body go cold. What was a suitcase doing down here when it was supposed to be up on the shelf?

Woohyun got on his knees and with one hand holding the phone, the other shaky hand reached over to flip the unzipped top open. Inside were Sunggyu’s clothes, unfolded and messy, like they were haphazardly thrown in there in a hurry.

Seeing that suitcase full of clothes, Woohyun felt like he was finally being slapped awake from his stupidity.

Was Sunggyu… going to leave him? But… he was still here! Was he waiting until the next morning then?

With so much guilt in his heavy heart, the younger closed the suitcase and pushed it further inside the closet. He would have lifted it up to the top shelf, but that would create too much noise and would wake up the older, so this would have to do for now.

Then, he went back to the bed next to Sunggyu. He was tempted to wake him up, whisper apologies in his ear. But… he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He felt so ashamed of himself.

It was his own fault. He should have just talked to Sunggyu, explained why he was acting the way he was, explained his stress at work, that he needed a little space… not just suddenly cut him out, just like that, leaving the older confused and panicking.

No, his apology would have to wait until tomorrow. For now, Woohyun would let him sleep. After all the emotional stress the younger put him through, Sunggyu deserved it.

So, Woohyun got ready for bed and slid under the covers beside his boyfriend. He considered pulling the older into his arms and wrapping him in a tight hug… but, he felt like he didn’t deserve such an intimate act. Not after what he had done these last few months. No, he would start off nice and slow tomorrow, build it up again.

Tomorrow was a Sunday anyway so he didn’t have to be awake early for work. He would sleep in this time so that when Sunggyu awoke, Woohyun would be right next to him. Woohyun would then make them breakfast and apologize for the things he said and would promise to make it up to him. He would then take Sunggyu out on a date and hold hands with him, kiss him behind menus, take him to the movies, or whatever else it was that the older wanted to do.

Woohyun would make it up to him tomorrow.

Satisfied with that thought, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning, it took him a few moments for everything that happened the night before to come back to him, to remind him of what he swore he would do today.

Smiling, Woohyun rolled over and blindly reached out for the warm body next to him. His hands met air.

Confused, he opened his eyes. The space next to him was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know a lot of you are really angry at Woohyun right now, and you have every right to be. He made an asshole move and now he's paying the consequences for it. But, don't forget, there are two sides to every story. There are two people in a relationship who need to work in order for it to succeed. And at this point, neither of them are doing a very good job of it.
> 
> Sigh... I definitely know how that feels... 
> 
> Anywho, 'til the next one, chingus!


	4. Cracks

When Woohyun woke up that morning to an empty bed and an empty apartment, he freaked out and started panicking, thinking Sunggyu had left him. He only calmed down when he found the suitcase still in the closet and none of the older’s belongings were missing except for his keys, a pair of shoes, and a jacket.

Woohyun then spent the day cleaning the apartment and cooking, hoping Sunggyu would be back by lunchtime. The food grew cold throughout the day but the older didn’t return.

Tired from all the chores, Woohyun had fallen asleep on the couch. He later woke up when it was already dark outside, tucked under the covers of their bed. Sunggyu laid next to him, his back to the younger, a pillow in between them. Seeing that pillow made him feel a million times worse and he wanted to throw it on the floor and embrace his boyfriend.

But, he didn’t.

The next morning, when he woke up before Sunggyu, he considered kissing the older awake. Again, he decided against it. Instead, he made him a quick breakfast before rushing to work. It was the first time in months that he made breakfast for Sunggyu again, and he hoped that what he wanted to say showed in that simple gesture.

At the end of the day, when his co-workers invited him out for a drink, he surprised them by declining.

“What? Are you dating someone again?” one of them, a guy named Junhyung, asked with a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows.

Some of the women started groaning and whining in disappointment.

It took a few seconds for Woohyun to comprehend the reactions. So, Ken wasn’t playing; they really did think he had broken up with Sunggyu.

“What do you mean?” he decided to play clueless. “I’ve been dating the same guy for three years now. Anyway, he misses me so I’m going to start spending more time with him at home.”

“Ahhh that lucky man!” exclaimed his co-worker Mia with a pout.

That sent a pang to Woohyun’s heart. He doubted Sunggyu had felt lucky in the last few months. So, he hurriedly bid his co-workers good-bye and rushed out of the building.

Sunggyu’s work hours ended earlier than his, so he was surely on his way home by now. Woohyun stopped by a flower shop to get a small bouquet and again at Sunggyu’s favorite Thai Restaurant to pick up dinner.

He arrived at their apartment, flowers and take-out in hand. But, the place was empty.

Sunggyu didn’t come home until 8pm and by then, the food was cold and the flowers were close to wilting.

The older actually looked surprised to see him when he arrived. “You’re home early,” he stated before his eyes fell on the flowers and the food.

Woohyun flashed him a smile before walking up to him to give him a hug. He felt the older stiffen in his arms and it made that gnawing guilt in his chest multiply tenfold. Nonetheless, he maintained the smile when he pulled away.

“Are you hungry? I got your favorite, Pad Thai. I’ll heat it up for you. We can eat together.”

He moved away to get the food ready when Sunggyu’s next words stopped him in his tracks.

“Actually, I already ate with Myungsoo.”

He turned around to see the older looking away from him, gaze on the floor.

“You should eat, though,” Sunggyu continued, nonchalantly heading to their bedroom. “I’m gonna go take a shower and go to bed early, I’m a bit tired.”

“Sunggyu,” Woohyun called out.

The said one paused in his tracks, back to him.

Woohyun moved closer. “About what happened Saturday, I-.”

“It’s okay.” Sunggyu turned around and smiled a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I understand. You need your freedom. I’ll give it to you.” He placed a hand on the younger’s cheek, stroking gently and Woohyun savored the caress before it disappeared. “Eat and rest now, okay?”

Without another word, Sunggyu turned and headed for the bedroom, leaving Woohyun there alone with cold Thai food and wilting flowers.

 

* * *

 

A month later, he wanted to believe that things were getting better. But, the truth was, it just wasn’t. The tiny crack caused by Woohyun’s selfishness slowly grew day-by-day. And to the younger’s despair, Sunggyu was now doing that Woohyun was doing before; he started giving him the cold shoulder.

It had started small, at first.

Some days, he would wake up to an empty bed, only to find Sunggyu already awake and making breakfast. They would eat together, make small talk, and the older would leave for work. On those days, Woohyun wouldn’t get a good-bye kiss like he would have had a year ago.

Woohyun had stopped going out drinking with his co-workers after the work day and started heading straight home after, only to find that Sunggyu wasn’t home yet. It wasn’t until later that he found out the older was having coffee with Dongwoo after work; they apparently started doing it when Woohyun had started coming home late all those months ago.

“You can go out with your friends after work, Woohyun,” Sunggyu told him when Woohyun asked about it. “I don’t mind.”

But Woohyun, himself, minded. He didn’t want to fall back into that habit again!

Sunggyu had also stopped calling him with his nicknames. “Hyun”, “Hyunnie”, and “Namu” were all replaced with just plain old “Woohyun.” The younger had to admit, he really missed the way the older would affectionately call out to him with these nicknames.

And what more was that there was now an annoying pillow in between them in bed. Even if Woohyun wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around Sunggyu, he couldn’t do it.

Several times, he tried to bring up the issue with Sunggyu, to talk to him and possibly mend the crack that was slowly tearing them apart. But, just like Woohyun all those months ago, Sunggyu would avoid the question or pretend that he didn’t hear it. Unlike Woohyun, however, he never exploded in anger or showed irritation. He was just… nonchalant.

That felt even worse than angry outbursts.

“What can I do, Gyu?” he asked the older one day.

Sunggyu just responded with wide, startled eyes before morphing back into a somber look. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“What can I do to make you happy again?” Woohyun bravely asked.

And again, the older only smiled a small smile. “But, I am happy with you, Woohyun,” he responded before excusing himself from the room.

That response only shot an arrow at his already aching heart.

Woohyun hated seeing that blank and contemplative look that seemed to grace Sunggyu’s face these days. He missed the brightness in the older’s eyes, his smile, and his laugh. He wished Sunggyu would just talk to him. But, there was nothing he could do except try and try to earn his way back into his boyfriend’s heart.

He knew his boyfriend loved him; it showed. But... Sunggyu’s trust and faith in him had been crushed because of his foolishness.

Woohyun had no one to blame but himself.

 

 

* * *

 

“You look miserable.”

“Shut up, Lee Howon.”

Woohyun’s co-worker could only cluck his tongue at him, disapprovingly. “You know, you could just say this one little word called ‘sorry’,” he continued mocking the other.

Woohyun glared at him. “You think I haven’t tried?”

Howon raised an eyebrow at him, skeptically.

“Okay, fine, I didn’t exactly... say it,” Woohyun admitted. “I… have a little trouble with apologizing… But, I try to show it!”

The other looked like he didn’t believe him at all.

“Like… what more does Sunggyu want from me?!” Woohyun continued, the stress and irritation taking over again. “I did everything I could! I come home on time, I cook for him, I even ask him on dates! And he’s still acting like this!” Resigned, he dropped his face into his hands, groaning, pathetically. “I don’t know what else to do.”

Howon was quiet for a moment before bluntly saying, “Here’s an idea, just say you’re sorry, asshole!”

“I’m trying!” Woohyun lifted his head, pouting tiredly at his co-worker. “But I’m not good at it. I’ve done a lot of stupid things and Gyu has always forgiven me. But this time…”

“This time you really hurt him, I know,” Howon said. “You rant about it almost every day. Look, I don't agree with Sunggyu's little tantrum, it's pretty childish. But, then again, so were you, so you kinda deserve it.”

The other groaned again in frustration.

“Word of advice, Nam Woohyun. Next time, when you have an issue about your relationship, don’t expect Sunggyu to just know about it or figure it out because you ignored him for a couple of months. Actually tell him? It will save you all this misery. You showed him that you're sorry, great. Now, say it to him. Take the initiative for once."

Woohyun wanted to retort something sassy, but could not find the words. Because deep in his heart, he knew that Howon was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They say actions speak louder than words... But, words can also make the biggest impact. Aish, these two. They're so stubborn!


	5. Envy Is A Dangerous Enemy

After seeing his co-worker Yuri getting surprise visits from her boyfriend during lunch, he figured he ought to give it a try.

Sunggyu’s workplace was only a 10-minute drive from his and he had a good hour and a half for lunch. So, on that one particular day, instead of the usual kimbap or instant ramyun from the vending machine, Woohyun took a drive to Sunggyu’s job, hoping to take him out to lunch.

He confidently strolled into the lobby, phone in hand and ready to call his boyfriend when his sharp eyes caught a glimpse of the said male.

Grinning, Woohyun was about to call out to him when another male caught his gaze. The younger’s eyes widened in shock as he recognized who it was: Ken.

What the hell was his co-worker doing here?! How did he even know where Sunggyu worked?! And why did it look like he and Sunggyu knew each other for more than just that one hour at the club many months ago?!

He must have been staring for quite some time as the two said males actually saw him and had walked over.

“Woohyun? What are you doing here?” Sunggyu asked, confusion evident on his face.

For a second, there was a flash of brightness in those eyes, and the edge of his lips twitching. As quick as they appeared, they disappeared, but Woohyun caught them. It sparked some hope inside him.

The younger cleared his throat. “I… wanted to take you out to lunch.” His eyes narrowed at a smirking Ken. “Fancy seeing _you_ here.” He turned to Sunggyu. “You never told me you and Ken met up again.”

“I didn’t think you wanted to know,” the older answered, matter-of-factly and that sort of sent a pang right into Woohyun’s pride. “We were just about to go to lunch. We can go together.”

“Yeah, Woohyun, join us!” added Ken, flashing the other a smug smile. “There’s this Thai place that I showed Hyung and he really likes it. We’re going there again!”

Woohyun’s eye twitched when Ken called his boyfriend “hyung.” And furthermore, what did he mean by again?!

“Again?” he voiced out.

“Yeah, Gyu-hyung and I have lunch every Thursday. That’s why I’m not at the office for lunch on those days. He’s _really_ fun to hang out with!” Ken’s smile was large and intimidating.

But, Woohyun was not to be intimidated, so he responded with a glare.

“So, do you want to join us, Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two.

“Yes,” the younger answered immediately before taking his older boyfriend’s hand and pulling him along.

That was how he found himself at a Thai restaurant, sitting next to Sunggyu with Ken across from them. The older was either oblivious to the staring contest between the two or he simply ignored them, too busy perusing his menu, even though he would probably get his usual favorite.

“Hey, you two, right on time for Thursday, as always!” greeted a pleasant-looking waiter as he filled their glasses with water.

Sunggyu looked up with a smile. “Hi Sungyeol,” he greeted.

The waiter, Sungyeol, looked at Woohyun. “You brought a friend,” he commented.

“Oh, yes, this is Woohyun, my boyfriend,” answered Sunggyu.

The tall waiter’s already large eyes widened even more in shock. “Boyfriend? Ahhh, I thought you and Ken-shii were boyfriends. Silly me. Um, anyway, what is it for today? The usual?”

Sunggyu looked over at Ken who nodded. “Yes, please,” he answered before turning to Woohyun. “What would you like, Woohyun?”

The younger, who had frozen in his seat at the waiter’s assumption, stared at his boyfriend’s inquiring face.

“Woohyun?”

He cleared his throat. “Um… I’ll have the same as you.”

Sunggyu nodded and turned to Sungyeol. “He’ll have the Pad Thai too, no peanuts like mine. He’s allergic.”

“Alrighty, I’ll have them right out for you!” Sungyeol took their menus and pranced away.

Meanwhile, Ken looked over at them with an interested expression. “Ahhh… so that’s why you avoid peanuts, hyung. For Woohyun.”

The elder coughed. “Um, yeah, it’s a habit, I guess.”

There was only an awkward silence as they waited for their order.

Meanwhile, Woohyun couldn’t help but observe the two and there was something digging at his mind but he tried to get rid of it, lest he got in trouble again, but it kept nagging him: suspicion.

As they ate, Ken talked about how he just happened to pass by Sunggyu’s work building one Thursday during lunch time and saw the older come out. They made small talk, Ken invited him to lunch, and thus, it became a tradition.

Woohun called bullshit.

And he told his co-worker exactly that when they met up back at the office after dropping off Sunggyu at his work (Woohyun did, not Ken; no way he was going to let the other guy do it).

Ken snickered. “Okay, fine, you caught me. I didn’t just happen to pass by.”

Woohyun narrowed his eyes at him. “How did you know where he worked?” he demanded.

His co-worker shrugged, nonchalant. “Simple. I went on your Facebook, found him, and looked at his info. Easy-peasy.” He flashed a smirk at Woohyun that made the latter’s blood boil. “I told you, if you don’t start getting your act together and appreciate him, someone else will come along and try to steal him.”

And with that, the other left him there, fuming and his insecurity rising to the top.

He should have known better than to let Ken’s words affect him so much, but this was Nam Woohyun.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home.”

Woohyun looked up from the T.V. to see his boyfriend enter the apartment. He glanced at his phone to look at the time: 8pm on the dot.

Sunggyu padded over to him, pecked his cheek, and was about to head to the bedroom when Woohyun’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

The older’s tiny eyes widened in surprise for a second before it mellowed down to nonchalance.

“Yes?” he asked, tonelessly.

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About us.”

“What about us?”

Sunggyu’s continued avoidance of their needed talk was really starting to annoy him. He just wanted to talk and fix their relationship, damnit! Was that too much to ask?!

He was supposed to apologize to Sunggyu. He was supposed to reassure him that he loved him. He was supposed to tell him that he wanted to fix this.

Instead, what he said was, “I don’t like you hanging out with Ken.”

Sunggyu blinked. “What? Why?”

“He’s bad news.”

“How do you know?”

“I… He just is!”

“Woohyun, that’s silly. Ken is a great guy. Now, let me go so I can shower.”

Sunggyu tried to move away, but Woohyun held him back.

His mind was telling him to stop talking, but his mouth wouldn’t listen.

“Is there something going on between you two?” he blurted out.

Instantly, he regretted it. Sunggyu stared back at him, looking absolutely scandalized. “Are you freaking serious, Woohyun?!”

The older yanked his arm from Woohyun’s grasp and stepped away from him. “You can’t be seriously thinking…” he continued, but paused.

He squinted his eyes at the younger, and Woohyun had to avert his gaze and look at something else. Anything else, but Sunggyu.

“Do you think so little of me, Nam Woohyun?”

The younger looked up and was met by the older’s tear-filled eyes, full of nothing but hurt and betrayal. Instinctively, his feet brought him forward so he could comfort him, but Sunggyu moved backwards.

“I know that I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately, ignoring you and giving you the silent treatment, but must you think so little of me?!” he yelled at Woohyun.

The younger wanted to apologize for his words. To start to patch things up. But, his stupid mouth wouldn’t shut up.

“Can you blame me? You’ve been ignoring me in revenge for what I did and then I find out you’ve been seeing and having lunch with Ken?! Of all people?!”

“Ken listens to me! He’s a good friend! Unlike you!”

“I’m not your friend, I’m your boyfriend, Sunggyu!”

“You’ve been neither!”

That felt like a slap, and it was much more painful than any physical sting.

“Months, I waited for you to just be sincere and apologize! I’ll admit, I was petty for doing the same thing you did to me, but can you also blame me?! You left me in the dark for months, Woohyun! I had no idea what the hell was wrong with us and you wouldn’t tell me!”

“And I tried to tell you but you refuse to listen to me! What do you want, Sunggyu?! I did everything I could to show you how sorry I am! You didn’t acknowledge any of it! I was an ass, I’ll admit that, but I want to patch things up! But, you refuse to let me, so what am I supposed to do?! What am I supposed to think?!”

With a loud wail, Sunggyu threw himself at Woohyun and started hitting him with his fists, crying and screaming, “I hate you!” over and over again. And Woohyun took it all. He deserved them, after all.

As quickly as they began, the hits stopped as Sunggyu broke away from him and ran to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and Woohyun heard the click of the lock.

He was locked out.

 

* * *

 

The morning after, Woohyun woke up feeling like complete and utter shit.

Not only was his entire body aching from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch, the early morning air was cold and there was no warm body he could press up to. His eyes were sore from all the tears he shed all night, his knuckles red from knocking and begging Sunggyu to come out of the bedroom.

Slowly, he sat up and immediately looked towards the bedroom door. Of course, it was still shut and probably locked. He checked the time: 6am. He had to get ready for work.

Going through the cupboards in the kitchen, he found the spare key to the bedroom. If Woohyun had been a true asshole, he would have used the key last night to get into the bedroom and demanded Sunggyu to talk to him. But, he was trying very hard not to be such an asshole.

But, this morning, he had no choice. He had to get ready for work.

Opening the bedroom door, he peeked in and the sight that greeted him broke his already cracked heart into pieces. Sunggyu was curled up under the covers, Woohyun’s pillow clutched tightly to his chest, dry tear tracks clear and evident on his cheeks.

Slowly and silently, Woohyun approached and got into the bed, sitting right next to his boyfriend’s slumbering body. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the older’s disheveled hair. It was dry and coarse, but Woohyun loved it all the same. He loved everything about Sunggyu. He loved Sunggyu.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the older’s head. “I love you,” he whispered. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

With that, he covered the older with the covers up to his chin before getting off the bed.

He grabbed a change of clothes and got ready for the day, preparing breakfast for Sunggyu before he left.

He swore he would make things right with the older when he got home that night.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't hate, Woohyun. He's doing his best. :(


	6. The Story Behind The Truth

Despite not having had a drop of liquor, Woohyun felt like he was hungover. He had a persistent headache all day that wouldn’t go away, his eyes were unfocused, and his mind kept drifting to thoughts of his older boyfriend… the boyfriend he was supposed to show his love to but hurt instead…

“You look like shit, Woohyun,” said a familiar, irritating voice entering the break room where the other was currently nursing a mug of coffee.

Woohyun groaned. “Go away, Ken.”

His co-worker grabbed a mug of his own and settled on the table next to him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Ken mocked with a smirk.

Woohyun stared at him with hard, piercing eyes. He felt a wave of satisfaction when the other’s smirk disappeared and he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“What?”

Woohyun tilted his head to the side. “Tell me the truth, right now, man-to-man. Is there something going on with you and Sunggyu?”

Ken raised an eyebrow, all hint of humor gone from his façade. “I can only dream,” he responded, before taking a sip of his coffee.

The simple answer made Woohyun’s heart soar and sigh in relief. He knew that when Ken looked serious like that, there was no room for lies. He may be a huge flirt and a jokester but when it came to things of importance, he could be serious too.

Like Sunggyu said… Ken was a… decent guy. Woohyun can admit that much.

“You seriously thought he would cheat on you?” Ken asked, with a raised brow and somewhat… judging. “Dude, I flirt non-stop with hyung, and he would just laugh and brush it off. I thought it was just because I’m not his type, but then again, look at me! But, then, he somehow always finds a way to bring you into a conversation and he gets this really cute goofy smile that I don’t think he even realizes he gets. He’s faithful to you.”

Woohyun was silent. He didn’t know how to answer to that. He felt shame wash over him again.

“Seriously, Woohyun, a year ago you wouldn’t shut up about your boyfriend,” his co-worker continued, his voice ladened with a little concern. “What happened? I’m starting to wonder if Sunggyu-hyung really did so something-.”

“No,” Woohyun interrupted, rather defensively. “He didn’t do anything. It… It was all me.”

He sighed and refused to continue, only sipping his coffee.

Ken continued to stare at him and the two sat in silence for the rest of their break, drinking their coffee. Woohyun wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but eventually, Ken got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, a friendly gesture.

“Let’s talk after work, okay?”

And with that, he left, leaving Woohyun to his own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

They later met up at a coffee shop near their office building. Both ordered cups of coffee and sat face-to-face across from each other.

Ken kept flashing him pointed looks as Woohyun fiddled with the rim of his coffee mug, not really feeling like drinking it. He had plenty back at the office already, but nothing else on the menu looked appetizing.

“So?” Ken began. “Talk.”

Woohyun took a deep breath. “I… I guess it started about seven months ago? Yeah, I think it’s seven, maybe eight?”

“Stop stalling.”

“Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath again. “My friend from Daegu, Kibum, came to Seoul to visit. He was here on business, but wanted to meet up. We agreed to go to this bar we used to go to back in college and, well, we talked about a lot of things.”

“And what exactly did you guys talk about?”

Woohyun remembered the conversation like it was yesterday…

 

+++

 

_“It’s really great to see you, Hyun,” said Kibum, raising his glass of soju. “Shall we toast to that?”_

_Grinning, Woohyun clinked his glass with the other and they both downed their shots in one go. The burning in his throat and the warmth it spread throughout his body felt good and he told Kibum so._

_His friend chuckled. “You act like you haven’t had soju in a while.”_

_Woohyun just shrugged as he poured another shot for them._

_“Wait, so you’re saying you haven’t?” Kibum looked at him in disbelief. “Seriously?!”_

_“What? I just don’t have the time anymore. I have this thing called a job now, Kibum. You have one too.”_

_“Yeah, but don’t you guys ever go out after work? That’s like, a must!”_

_Woohyun chuckled. “I know my co-workers do, but I have better things to do.”_

_Kibum raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”_

_The other grinned. “Like cuddling my boyfriend.”_

_Kibum wrinkled his nose. “Ugh... Are you two ever going to stop being sickeningly cute?”_

_“Never.”_

_His friend flashed him a judging look, but Woohyun didn’t mind. Kibum judged everything._

_“So, you two are doing well then?” his friend asked._

_“Mmhmm… actually, there’s something I’ve been thinking about.”_

_“What?” Kibum raised his glass to his lips._

_Woohyun grinned, widely again. “I’ve been thinking about proposing to Sunggyu.”_

_Kibum began coughing up a lung, spraying bits of soju and spit in Woohyun’s direction._

_“Dude!” he exclaimed with a glare._

_“You’re going to propose to Sunggyu?!” the other managed to choke out._

_Woohyun handed him a napkin. “I said I was just thinking about it… But, yeah… More or less, I’m really_ _leaning_ _towards ‘yes’. I mean, I love him and we’ve been together for a while. Why not make it official?”_

_His friend was silent, his head tilted to the side as he gazed at Woohyun with a contemplative look._

_“That’s kind of why I’ve been a bit busy and working overtime lately,” Woohyun excitedly continued. “I’ve been looking at rings, and I think I found one that’s perfect.”_

_And with that, he took out his cellphone and scrolled through his gallery of food pictures,_ _selcas_ _, and candid shots of his handsome boyfriend before he found what he wanted and showed it to Kibum._

_The ring was of a simple design, 2k white gold, with an Infinite symbol carved on the front, and a small diamond at the center of the symbol._

_“It’s custom-made, but the jeweler said he has three more in stock and he would reserve the last for me until the end of the month,” explained Woohyun. “I think it’s perfect for Sunggyu, simple and not too gaudy, you know how he hates anything that glitters too much.”_

_“Woohyun… are you actually serious?” Kibum asked in a small voice._

_The other took his phone back and nodded. “Yeah, of course. I love him and I can’t imagine being with anyone else but him.”_

_Kibum continued to stare at him._

_“Why do you look so skeptical?”_

_“It’s just that… wow… The Nam Woohyun… settling down… You really have changed.”_

_“Not like it’s a bad thing.”_

_“Right…”_

_“What?”_

_Kibum shrugged and poured himself another glass of soju. “It’s nothing.”_

_Now, Woohyun was curious. “Kibum, what?”_

_Kibum hesitated a little. “Well… it’s marriage. That’s huge, Hyun. A huge commitment. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”_

_“Of course. If it’s with Sunggyu, why wouldn’t I be?”_

_Woohyun was feeling a little irritated now, but then again, Kibum was always a bit of a nag like Sunggyu… except Sunggyu was cute when he did t whereas he just wanted to ignore Kibum._

_Key pursed his lips. “Well… remember my friend Jinki?”_

_“Medium-height, tofu-like, clumsy Jinki?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“What about him?”_

_“Remember his ex-girlfriend? He was going to propose to her too.”_

_“O... kay?… What does that have to do with me?”_

_“Well… he thought the same as you. They were together for a while, practically joined at the hip like you and Sunggyu-_ _hyung_ _.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“But, when he asked her, she said no.”_

_“Oh…” Woohyun blinked, feeling rather sorry for Jinki. He wasn’t particularly close to the other since it was Kibum and Jinki who used to hang out a lot, but still, it was quite a sad thing to know about. “Why?”_

_“She told him it was because they spent so much time together that she felt suffocated by him.”_

_“Suffocated?” Woohyun furrowed his brows in confusion. “How? If she loved him, why would she feel suffocated?”_

_“Because, dear Woohyun, when a couple spends too much time together and barely see anyone else, the excitement eventually dies, things get boring, and the next thing you know, their face makes you sick. Thus, the feeling of suffocation.”_

_Woohyun scoffed. “I’ve been with Sunggyu for 3 years and lived with him for a year and I never felt that,” he retorted._

_“And Jinki and his ex were together for 5 and never even lived together. Nevertheless, this chick said that she wanted some time off the relationship to do things for herself and discover herself or whatever shit it was. Personally, I just think whatever feelings she had for him faded and she used the proposal as an excuse to break up with him, but whatever helps her sleep at night.”_

_The other raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you being a little too harsh? Maybe she just wasn’t ready to get married.”_

_Key’s large round eyes narrowed. “She told_ _Jinki_ _that she realized that she couldn’t see herself spending the rest of her life with him anymore. And Jinki was devastated! Why do you think he went away on that 3-month backpacking trip to Japan?”_

_“He said it was to discover himself?”_

_“And to heal his broken heart. Jinki and that girl and you and Sunggyu-_ _hyung_ _are similar. You spend too much time together and you’ve been together for a long time. And that can make one or both of you feel like you’re suffocating in the relationship. Like, when was the last time you did something without Sunggyu-_ _hyung_ _?”_

_“We don’t work together.”_

_“Aside from that, that’s practically a given. What else?”_

_“Sometimes, I go on errands by myself and he does too.”_

_His friend looked like he wanted to strangle him. “I_ _meant_ _think about something that you do for fun and leisure. Like, do you hang out with other people?”_

_“Yeah, we hang out with Dongwoo, Myungsoo, and Sungjong sometimes.”_

_“I meant without each other. Think about it.”_

_“Well, right now, obviously. He’s not here. Though I did invite him, but you know how he is. Bars aren’t really his favorite places.”_

_Kibum raised a sassy eyebrow. “And before right now?”_

_Woohyun opened his mouth, but then closed it immediately. He racked his brains for something, but nothing came to mind. He wasn’t sure of the answer, to be quite honest. He couldn’t really remember doing anything without his boyfriend. They went to the movies together, to cafes, to restaurants, parties, and even holidays were spent with each other’s families. And by the look on his face, Kibum figured it out as well._

_“That’s what I’m talking about, Woohyun. You and Sunggyu-_ _hyung_ _are joined at the hip. It’s sweet, it really is… but don’t you think you’ll get tired of each other, eventually?”_

_“I’ll never get tired of Sunggyu!” Woohyun defended._

_“Maybe not now, but how about ten years down the line? Twenty? I know you’re a pair, but don’t forget that you’re individuals too.”_

_For some odd reason, Kibum was making some sense. But, Woohyun was still skeptical, and it showed._

_“Plus, you’re clingy. That’s never good.”_

_“Yah! Sunggyu doesn’t mind!”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_That made Woohyun pause. Yes, he knew he was clingy, and he knew that the older often acted annoyed with it, but it was exactly that… just acting… right?_

_The distress must have_ _showed_ _on his face since Kibum flashed him a sympathetic look and sighed.  “Fine, alright, maybe you and Sunggyu-_ _hyung_ _will be different from Jinki and that girl,” his friend said._

_Damn right, they will!_

_However, Kibum wasn’t done._

_“But, maybe, before you take a big step like marriage, you should think about whether this is really what you want. I mean, think about it. You’re going to be tied down to one person for the rest of your life! You can’t go clubbing or hang out in bars for fun as much as you used to because you have someone waiting at home. Not, that you’ve done that much, lately, but yeah. And Sunggyu-_ _hyung_ _too, he won’t be able to do things he finds fun as much when you’re married because he would have responsibilities to you. Doesn’t he like museums and libraries and all those boring places? And you hate those places, so it’s not like he would ever bring you.”_

_Well, he did one time. Sunggyu begged to go to a museum with an exhibit that he really wanted to see and so Woohyun went with him. The older was thrilled but Woohyun was bored the entire time and it showed. He remembered seeing Sunggyu’s face fall as Woohyun left him to sit on a bench instead of looking at the exhibit with him. That must be why Sunggyu had never again asked to go to a museum._

_When Kibum put it in a Sunggyu context, it was obviously a cause of concern for Woohyun. Anything involving the older was his concern._

_And that realization alone made him pause. Sunggyu filled his daily thoughts and he related everything to Sunggyu. And Woohyun was the same for Sunggyu._

_Woohyun stopped going to bars and clubs for Sunggyu, even though he sometimes longed to join his colleagues after work. And Sunggyu would only visit a library to borrow and return books or just order books online. Woohyun caught him staring longingly at an ad of an exhibit once._

_Needless to say, everything they did together_ _was_ _simple but meaningful, something they both always agreed on… They were safe._

_Suddenly, Woohyun felt fearful. What if Kibum was right and ten years, twenty years down the line, Sunggyu would start to resent him? What if their relationship got boring because neither would do one thing without the other? What if they start feeling suffocated by their own love?_

_Should he do that then? Give them both space? Sunggyu could do whatever he wanted and he could too. Like Kibum said, if he was planning on being tied down to Sunggyu for the rest of his life, he could have a little fun beforehand... right?_

_“Anyway, what time do you have to be home?” Kibum’s voice broke through his thoughts._

_Woohuyun_ _blinked, taking a few seconds to comprehend what was said to him. “Oh… Um… I told Sunggyu I’d be back by 8 so we can watch a movie at home…”_

_He looked at his phone for the time:_ _7pm._

_“Damn, that early?” Kibum pouted. “I’m rarely in Seoul, you know! Can’t you stay ‘til like 9?”_

_Woohyun hesitated. “I don’t know… I promised Sunggyu…”_

_Kibum’s nose wrinkled in disappointment and it made him feel bad. He looked down at his phone._

_“I guess… he probably wouldn’t mind if I stayed longer…”_

_Kibum_ _whoope-d_ _in_ _victory_ _._

_Woohyun texted Sunggyu that he would be late in coming home, an hour the most._

_He ended up staying too long at the bar, drinking more than he had in a long_ _while,_ _and ended up passed out on the table._

_The next morning, he woke up to Sunggyu patting at his face with a wet towel, teasingly chiding him for getting drunk and forcing Kibum to drag him home. His boyfriend was disappointed that they didn’t get to watch the movie like they planned, and Woohyun promised that they would do it that very night._

_A few days later, he accepted an invitation from his co-workers to go out drinking after work. And what followed was a series of mistakes and wrong decisions._

 

+++

 

“So, you started this whole space thing because you thought spending too much time with Sunggyu-hyung will suffocate you both?”

Woohyun nodded.

"Did you ever get that ring?"

He sighed. "I forgot about it and by the time I remembered, it was past the end of the month and the jeweler had already sold the last one."

“You’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”

The other glared at him. “Hey, at the time, it made sense to do that!”

“And does hyung feel the same way?”

Woohyun hesitated. “Um… I didn’t really… tell him.”

Ken looked at him like he committed the biggest sin. In a way, maybe Woohyun did.

“I didn’t want him to worry about it,” he defended, lamely.

His colleague raised an eyebrow.

“Or maybe… I’m just an idiot who let his pride dictate his actions,” Woohyun finally admitted before dropping his face into his hands, groaning in misery. “I’m an asshole.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“I need to apologize to Sunggyu.”

“Yes, you do.”

“But, how?!”

“Simple… go home, grab him by the shoulders, kiss the hell out of him, and say you’re sorry,” Ken said, matter-of-factly.

Woohyun raised his head, a pout on his lips. “I’m not good at saying sorry.”

“Well, you better start now.”

“I… I don’t know…”

“For goodness sake!” Ken exclaimed, his brows furrowed in anger. “Do you not realize yet how incredibly lucky you are?! You had a great relationship with a great guy and you messed it up! Yet, you can’t even say ‘sorry’?”

“It’s not that easy…”

“Of course, it’s not. If anything was easy in this world, we wouldn’t feel any satisfaction.” Ken sneered at him. “Or maybe you don’t really want to be with Sunggyu?”

The made Woohyun freeze.

Ken continued. “Maybe it’s true, that you’ve grown bored of him, tired of him.”

Woohyun’s hands began to shake as fury took over him, but the other didn’t stop there.

“Maybe you don’t even love him anymore,” he mocked. “Maybe I really should steal him from you, I bet I can love him better than-.”

Woohyun shot up from his chair and almost leaped across the table, grabbing Ken’s collar, anger and possessiveness taking over his body. All around them, the other patrons of the coffee shop stared, but Woohyun paid them no mind, all his attention on the infuriating man in front of him.

“Shut up! Sunggyu is mine and I love him and I’ll be damned if I let him go to anyone else, especially you!” he practically growled at the other.

Ken smirked. “Then do something about it. Swallow your pride.”

It took Woohyun a moment to realize that the other had played him, manipulated him, and infuriated him on purpose… because it worked.

It felt like someone had doused him in water of clarity because his vision became clearer. He had been too proud, too immersed in his own feelings of inadequacy and fear to see the most simple solution of all.

Why was he such a fool?!

“I have to go,” he stated, releasing Ken’s collar and throwing some money on the table for his coffee.

Before he left, he turned to his smirking and satisfied-looking co-worker.

“Um… Thanks,” he said, sheepishly. “Sunggyu was right… you’re a… great… guy… But, if you tell anyone else, I’ll deny it,” he added quickly.”

Ken laughed. “Whatever hyung sees in you, I’ll never understand it. But, you’re one lucky guy, Nam Woohyun.” He sighed a bit. “Some of us wish we could have what you have.”

Woohyun tilted his head to the side, realizing one more thing. “You really like Sunggyu, huh?”

For the first time, Ken smiled a genuine and fond smile. “I do. He’s a special one.”

Woohyun nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

“But, I guess it’s not meant to be. Hyung only has eyes for you.”

Woohyun pursed his lips. “I’m sure you’ll find someone, Ken.”

The other waved a hand nonchalantly. “Sure, sure. Now, get out of here and get your man!”

At the thought of his boyfriend, Woohyun broke into a large smile. Bidding Ken goodbye one more time, he left the coffee shop, a skip in his step and a new burst of hope in his heart.

He was going to fix this.

 

 

* * *

 

All the way home, Woohyun tried to call his boyfriend, but the latter’s phone must be on silent or something, because he wouldn’t answer. Nonetheless, Woohyun left him messages, pleading with him to please come home early so they could talk.

He bought Thai takeout again and a bouquet of flowers and hoped that with these simple gestures, he could start fixing the cracks.

The apartment was quiet and empty when he arrived, so Woohyun assumed that Sunggyu was still out with Dongwoo or Myungsoo.

He left the food in the kitchen and the flowers on the coffee table as he went to their bedroom to change. As soon as he stepped into the room, Woohyun was suddenly overcome by feelings of unease and dread. Something felt different… but, what, he could not point out.

That was when he noticed their dresser. He and Sunggyu had three frames of photos of the two of them on top of it. But, one of them was missing. And the dresser drawers were partly open as well…

Eyes wide at the sudden realization, Woohyun ran to the closet and pulled the door open. Half of the closet was clear. One of the suitcases above was also missing.

“N-No,” Woohyun stammered, staring disbelievingly at the half-empty closet. “Nonononono…”

He reached into his pocket for his cellphone, scrolling through his contacts as he fought the sting of tears on his eyes.

This couldn’t be happening! He was about to fix their relationship! He couldn’t be gone!

The line rang three times before it went directly to voicemail. Cursing to himself, Woohyun dialed again… and again… and again… until he was sent directly to voicemail, indicating that the phone was turned off.

“S-Sunggyu…” he sobbed into the phone, his heart breaking into several pieces. “S-Sunggyu… please… come home… I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it…” His weak legs could no longer hold him as he sunk onto the floor, heaving as the tears fell down his cheeks. “Please… Let’s talk about this… G-Gyu… Babe… I love you… Please… Don’t leave me…”

But, it was too late. Woohyun had waited too long.

Sunggyu had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sigh... Oh, Woohyun...
> 
> The museum date I mentioned is inspired by a real date I had gone on. It was really disappointing and gives you a heavy feeling when you're so excited to do something with your significant other, but they show no interest. Even if they may not feel that way, you feel that you've forced them. 
> 
> And it's kind of true, in a way. When a couple spends way too much of their time together, they start being a pair and forgetting that they are individuals too. And that can break a relationship, sometimes.


	7. Peace Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now, I know some of you were upset that Sunggyu left, but this when Woohyun finally grows a pair and goes after what he really wants.

_He knocked fervently on the door, calling out for the person inside it to come out. He knew he was probably disturbing the neighbors and they would most likely call security on him very soon, but he didn’t care. He needed this apartment door to open._

_Finally, he heard the click of a lock and the door swung open, revealing a sleepy-eyed Myungsoo with disheveled hair. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the older male._

_“Oh, it’s you,” he said, blankly. “What do you want, Woohyun-_ _hyung_ _?”_

_Without answering, Woohyun pushed past him and into the apartment._

_“Sunggyu?! Sunggyu! Please talk to me! We need to talk!” he began yelling._

_Myungsoo shut the door closed. “Hyung is not here,” he stated._

_Another door opened and Sungjong popped his head out. “Who is that? Woohyun-_ _hyung_ _? Will you shut up, I’m trying to study!”_

_“He’s looking for Sunggyu-_ _hyung_ _,” Myungsoo stated, glaring at the older male who was frantically checking every room, calling out for his brother._

_Woohyun turned to the younger Kim brother with pleading eyes. “Myung, please,” he begged, lips quivering. “Please tell me where he is!”_

_“He’s not here, that’s for sure,” the other replied. “And_ _good_ _thing too. He can be away from you.”_

_That sent a pang straight to Woohyun’s heart as his desperation grew. He had already gone to Dongwoo’s, but the other male had told him that Sunggyu never even called him that day. He even allowed Woohyun to search his apartment, but he wasn’t there. His last hope had been Myungsoo because if there was anyone else that Sunggyu trusted the most, it was his brother._

_But, if Sunggyu wasn’t at his brother’s apartment, then where was he?!_

_He grasped the younger’s arm and pleaded with him. “Please, I need to talk to him. I need to fix this-.”_

_“It’s too late,_ _hyung_ _,” replied Myungsoo, coolly. “And I can’t tell you where he is. Not knowing that you’re just going to chase after him.”_

_“Myungsoo, please-.”_

_“Woohyun-_ _hyung_ _,” Sungjong interrupted, gently. “I think it’s best that you leave Sunggyu-_ _hyung_ _to himself for a while. Let him think and get his feelings together. I’m sure when he’s ready, he’ll talk to you.”_

_Woohyun stared at the_ _maknae_ _with tear-filled eyes. “He left me,_ _Jongie_ _,” he said in a broken voice._

_His legs weakening, he dropped to the floor, heaving as his fists clenched and tears streamed down his face._

_“H-He left m-me… A-And it’s all my f-fault…”_

 

 

That was a month ago.

No matter how many times he had gone to see Myungsoo and Dongwoo, begging them to tell him where the older man was, they refused to say (or in Dongwoo’s case, didn’t know where he was at all since Sunggyu never told him). He even went to his office building to ask his co-workers, only to be told that the older had filed for leave. 

Woohyun tried to live normally again, but how could he? How could he go back to normal when he no longer had Sunggyu around him? How could he wake up in a cold bed and smile every day when he didn’t have anything to smile about? How could he enjoy a meal when he had no one to share it with? How could he enjoy a night out with his colleagues when there was no one waiting for him at home?

He still occasionally called Sunggyu’s phone and left him messages. They were never answered, of course, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. By this point, it was borderline harassment and he was even surprised that Sunggyu hadn’t reported him or changed his number yet.

But, that gave him hope… just a little hope that maybe the older still had feelings for him, even after he hurt him.

“Hey, Gyu,” he said into the phone after it was sent to voicemail. “How are you today? Me, I’m still missing you every day. I saw our neighbor Mrs. Choi walking her shiba inu on my way home today. I remembered how afraid you were of him.” He chuckled, fondly. “Remember when you used to hide behind me when they passed? I think she was looking for you today… the dog, not Mrs. Choi.” He chuckled again before his smile morphed into a frown. “I’m not giving up on you, Sunggyu. I love you too much to let you go just like that. I miss you so much…”

With one last “I love you”, he hung up and fell back into his bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling. He turned his head to the empty spot beside him and felt the heaviness in his chest again. So, he grabbed Sunggyu’s pillow and hugged it closer, breathing in the older’s scent still on it. It wasn’t Sunggyu, but it would do for now.

He fell asleep, whispering “sorry’s” to the person he wished was there holding him.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun’s weeks of wishing, hoping, and nagging finally paid off one day.

After work, as usual, he went to see Myungsoo at his apartment. And as always, the younger was scowling when he opened the door.

“I know you’re not going to tell me anything,” Woohyun said, not allowing the younger to speak first. “But, I’m not giving up. Unless I hear from Sunggyu, himself, that he doesn’t want me anymore, I’m not going to lose hope.”

Myungsoo raised an eyebrow. “You’re really annoying,” he stated.

Woohyun chuckled. “I was a fool for several months, Myungsoo. I want to make things right.”

The younger stared at him again with cold steel eyes, as if he was looking into his soul. Woohyun stared back, not to be intimidated.

Finally, Myungsoo sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t understand what hyung saw in you,” he mumbled to himself. Opening his eyes, he looked at Woohyun with resignation. “Jeonju.”

For a second, the older could not comprehend. “Excuse me?”

Looking annoyed now, Myungsoo answered, “He went back home to Jeonju. He’s staying with mom and dad. If you want to meet up with him, then you better-.”

Woohyun shot forward, grabbed Myungsoo by the shoulders… and hugged him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, feeling himself shaking with the rollercoaster of emotions he was feeling – happiness, elation, fear, anxiety, and gratitude. “Thank you. You won’t regret this.”

“I really hope not,” Myungsoo mumbled as he pulled away from Woohyun, awkwardly patting his shoulder. “Look, I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for hyung. I know some part of him was miserable when he left, even if he said he had enough.”

Woohyun’s heart broke at that.

“So… do whatever you need to do… And don’t mess up this time.”

Woohyun swore he wouldn’t and thanked him again before leaving for home. He had some preparations to make.

 

* * *

 

Jeonju was just as he remembered it when he was last here, which was Christmas of the year before. Speaking of Christmas, it was almost that time of year again. He hoped that by the time the holidays rolled around, Sunggyu would be home with him. They had planned on spending it together, just the two of them this year.

Woohyun had taken a week off from work and drove down to Jeonju right after work. It was almost 7pm by the time he arrived and he was hungry, having only stopped once for a short snack on the way.

But, first, Sunggyu. He checked in at a cheap hotel since it was the closest to the Kims’ neighborhood and he wasn’t planning on spending too much time there anyway. After making sure his things were settled, he immediately left and drove to Sunggyu’s family home.

He parked a bit further from the house and walked the rest of the way, hoping to get rid of his nerves and anxiety.

When he rang the doorbell at the gate, Mrs. Kim answered it. She looked genuinely surprised yet pleased to see him.

“Woohyun-ah!” she exclaimed with a huge smile as she wrapped him in a hug.

The young man was wondering why she wasn’t throwing pots and pans at him for hurting her baby, but maybe Sunggyu didn’t tell her what happened.

“I was wondering when you would be stopping by,” she said, releasing him and stepping back.

Woohyun bowed low at a 90-degree angle in respect and greeted her.

“Mrs. Kim-.”

“I thought I told you to call me Umma,” she chided.

Woohyun swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn’t deserve such affection from the older woman… not when he had hurt her son.

She must have seen his hesitance since she smiled reassuringly. “I know what happened, Sunggyu told me,” she said. “And yes, I’ll admit, I was angry at first, but I also know how equally stubborn my son is. So, when he said that the two of you didn’t even talk before he childishly ran away, I figured that if you really loved him, you would follow him.”

Woohyun bowed again, regret on his face. “I’m sorry, I would have come sooner but I didn’t know where he was. Myungsoo finally told me.”

“Aish, my stubborn maknae,” Mrs. Kim said, fondly. “He’s too overprotective of his hyung, sometimes. But, I’m glad he gave in. I like you for my son, Woohyun-ah. You’ve always made him happy and this is the first major dispute you two had that resulted in my son leaving. So, I know you can still fix it.”

“T-Thank you… Umma. I… I don’t deserve it but... thank you…”

He felt the heavy weight on his shoulders lift and the ache in his chest dull a little bit. But, he wasn’t done yet.

“May I speak to you Sunggyu?” he asked.

Mrs. Kim pursed her lips. “Actually, he went to the store to grab a few things for me. You can wait for him inside.”

But, Woohyun could not wait. He had to see Sunggyu, to speak to him.

“Actually, I think I’ll go meet up with him,” he replied. “I really need to talk to him and it might be better that it won’t be in the house.”

“Hmm… true… Alright.”

She gave him directions to the store and soon, Woohyun was on his way.

He felt nervous yet giddy. After a month of not seeing the older, he missed him more and more every day. Woohyun thought about all the things he would say when he saw Sunggyu again.

_How are you? I miss you. I love you. Please come back to me. I’ll be better._

But, when his eyes caught sight of the object of his thoughts, his voice was stuck.

Sunggyu was walking his way, his mind appeared to be elsewhere as he lightly swung the plastic bag clutched in between his fingers. This was probably why he didn’t see Woohyun until the younger was right in front of him and he froze, tiny eyes larger than ever.

“W-What are you doing here?” he stammered.

Woohyun tried to smile at him; Sunggyu was still so handsome, but he looked so worn out. There were dark bags under his eyes, his hair looked flat and dull, and he looked like he lost some weight. The younger felt guilty that he could be the reason why the older looked that way.

He must have been staring too long as Sunggyu tried to walk past him.

“Wait, Gyu!” Woohyun grabbed his arm to pull him back. “We need to talk.”

“Well, I don’t want to,” answered Sunggyu, stubbornly narrowing his eyes at him. “Let me go.”

The older shook his hand off of his arm and sped-walked away. Woohyun followed, jogging behind him.

“Please, listen to me.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Just give me 5 minutes.”

“No.”

Woohyun jogged ahead and blocked the older’s path. Sunggyu tried to go around him, but the younger grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby alley.

“Please, just listen to me!” he exclaimed. “I’m sorry! Okay? I’m sorry about what I did to you, the things I said. I want to fix us.” He grabbed the older’s arms. “You’re important to me and I’m sorry I made you feel otherwise.”

Sunggyu didn’t reply and refused to look him in the eye, choosing to stare at the ground, instead.

“Sunggyu, please…” Woohyun pleaded.

“What can your sorry do if you’ve already hurt me?” he finally said in a soft voice.

It stabbed Woohyun’s heart and he couldn’t help but pull the older into his arms, holding him tightly. Sunggyu didn’t fight him, but didn’t hug him back either.

He couldn’t remember the last time he held Sunggyu like this, so close to his heart that he could feel him breathing, feel the older’s heartbeat against his own.

How could he have been such a fool to almost let him go?

“Well, what do we have here? A pair of scorned lovers?” a foreign voice interrupted the moment.

Feeling himself go cold, Woohyun turned around to see a group of four men all dressed in ragged clothing and generally looked like they were up to no good. His protective instincts flared, even though he knew that Sunggyu could take care of himself.

Sure enough, beside him, Sunggyu had pulled away from his hold and was frowning, disapprovingly, at the newcomers.

“We were just about to leave,” he stated, grabbing Woohyun’s arm and trying to pull him out of the alley.

But one of the men blocked their way, looking sadistically amused. “Hmm, no way, you gotta pay the toll,” he stated, smirking.

Sunggyu’s frown deepened. “What toll? There’s no-.”

“Give us everything you have,” another man said, stepping up.

Woohyun scoffed. “No way.”

The men laughed in response.

The first man’s eyes gleamed. “Then I guess we’re gonna have to take it by force.”

The next thing Woohyun knew, he was struggling with two guys attempting to take his wallet and cellphone. Sunggyu was hitting one guy with his bag of purchases, screaming bloody murder. Obviously, the men did not expect the two to fight back.

Something glinted from the corner of Woohyun’s eye and he caught sight of the first man coming up to Sunggyu with a blade.

It was all adrenaline from there. Woohyun didn’t know where he got the strength from but he kicked those two men away from him and ran with all of his hardest towards Sunggyu.

First, he felt a sting in his side and then the overwhelming pain as his flesh was ripped apart.

“Woohyun!” Sunggyu shouted, catching the younger in his arms as Woohyun stumbled, and sinking to the ground.

“Shit, man, what did you do?!” one of the men growled at their companion with the blade. “I’m out of here! I didn’t sign up for this!”

And without another backward glance, he ran out. The rest of the men panicked and followed him, leaving Sunggyu and a bleeding Woohyun behind.

“I’ll remember your faces, you assholes!” Sunggyu yelled out after them, angrily. “I’ll get you arrested and I’ll sue-.”

“S-Sunggyu,” Woohyun called to him with a smile, happy to see the older act like his strong, resilient, and stubborn self again.

The older’s attention went back to him and his eyes were wide with worry and glistening with tears.

“W-Woohyun,” he stammered, attempting to stop the flow of the blood from the younger’s side with his jacket. “H-Hold on, okay? I-I’ll call for help.”

He tried to break away from Woohyun, but the younger grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay.

“Woohyun, I have to get help!”

“Are you hurt?” he asked, worriedly, lifting a hand to touch his tear-stained face. “They didn’t hurt you, right?”

“I-I’m fine, you ass! Why did you do that?! That’s so reckless of you!”

Ahhh, how he missed that nagging voice. His thumb caressed the older’s cheek, affectionately.

“I’m glad… you’re okay,” he managed, as breathing felt more laborious now because of the pain. “I only want… you to be… safe…”

His eyelids were getting heavy now, feeling himself getting drowsy.

“W-Woohyun? Y-Yah! Stay with me!” Sunggyu began lightly slapping his cheek, his voice worried.

“I’ll always… stay with you… if you still… want me…”

He was really sleepy now.

“W-Woohyun! W-Woohyun-ah! H-Hyun! Don’t sleep! Come on! We have to get you help! Hyun-ah!”

But, Woohyun’s eyes were already closing and he drifted into sleep, his lullaby the worried voice of his beloved Sunggyu calling for help and nagging him to “stay awake, damnit!”

Despite the pain on his side, he only felt happy because finally, he was with Sunggyu again.

* * *

 


	8. A Fool For You

The walls were white - too white and too pristine. In the air, the scent of bleach and antiseptic was strong. And the sounds of quiet snores and the drip-dripping from the IV fluid bag were the only sounds that resonated in the room.

Sighing, Sunggyu shifted uncomfortably in the plastic seat provided, attempting to make himself somewhat comfortable. But, how could he find any comfort when Woohyun was lying on a hospital bed, unconscious?

When the younger passed out in the alley, Sunggyu managed to get the attention of some passersby’s who immediately called an ambulance. And while Woohyun was in surgery, Sunggyu filed a police report.

Thankfully, no major artery or organ was punctured and he didn't lose too much blood. So, the younger was put under general anesthesia, stitched up after an hour and a half, and transferred to a private room.

It was already 10pm and the doctors had advised Sunggyu to go home and come back in the morning. But… he couldn’t find the strength to go. What if Woohyun woke up and no one was there with him? He would panic and probably fall off the bed and hit his head and crack it open or something. No, Sunggyu would stay. He had already called his parents to let them know and his mother promised bring fresh clothes for him in the morning.

But, for now, he was staying.

He couldn’t believe the younger had been so reckless! Then again, this was Woohyun… his Woohyun… the Woohyun who swore he would die for him…

Sunggyu shook his head to clear the awful thoughts away. Woohyun was not going to die! The doctor said his wounds were not fatal and he would live another day to annoy him…

Woohyun groaned lightly and moved slightly that his face scrunched up in pain. His wound must be bothering him.

Before he realized what he was doing, Sunggyu was scooting his chair forward to lace his fingers with Woohyun’s, squeezing his hand, comfortingly.

Woohyun’s pained expression slowly dissipated as his hands subconsciously squeezed Sunggyu’s back. The latter could only stare at him, his eyes running over the younger’s pale face, his sharp-pointed nose, those full lips that he loved to kiss…

Sunggyu sighed. Okay, so maybe he missed Woohyun more than he thought he would.

The last month had been, for lack of a better word, hell. His bed was always cold, food didn’t taste as good even if his mother cooked it, and the days felt lonely. It wasn’t like he was planning on staying in Jeonju forever; he filed for a 6-week leave from work so he could just take a breather and really think.

He didn’t count on Woohyun following him here, not to mention that his brother had given in to his conscience and told the younger where he was!

Suffice to say, Sunggyu knew that he was weak when it came to Nam Woohyun. He loved him more than anyone and anything in this existence. And it had hurt him so much to leave, but he needed the space this time. And it seemed to do him well the first week or so. But, the following days just felt… empty.

His parents both had tried to convince him to go back to Seoul to talk to Woohyun, or at least give the latter a call, but he stubbornly refused. He did listen to all the voicemails, though. He had to admit, he almost went back several times, but his pride kept him from making a move, and he partly feared that it would all just fail in the end.

It’s true what they say, after all. The ones we love the most end up hurting us the most.

“What am I going to do with you, Nam Woohyun?” he mumbled to himself before planting a kiss to the younger’s hand.

No matter what happened to them, Sunggyu couldn't deny that he still loved him.

 

 

* * *

 

There was a hand gently caressing his hair. It was soothing… relaxing… and loving.

His back ached from being bent over for several hours but that hand…

Slowly, Sunggyu stirred from sleep, his eyes slowly blinking to meet sunlight and white bedsheets. His head was lying on the hospital bed, his hand clutched another’s, and another hand ran through his tresses.

Groaning slightly, Sunggyu lifted his head and met Woohyun’s gentle smile.

“Good morning,” the younger greeted.

Blinking, it took only a few seconds for everything to come rushing back to Sunggyu. Quickly, he dislodged his hand from Woohyun’s and scooted his chair back. The younger pouted in disappointment.

“I’ll get the doctor,” Sunggyu said, standing up and moving to the door.

“Sunggyu.”

The older stopped, hand on the doorknob.

“Can we please talk?”

“No.”

“But-.”

“After I get the doctor and you have some food in you.” He turned back to the surprised-looking younger with a small smile. “We’ll talk after, okay?”

Woohyun nodded, obediently. “Okay.”

Sunggyu opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. He couldn’t run away anymore… No, he would not run away anymore… He and Woohyun needed to talk.

But, first, he needed to make sure the younger would be alright.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Woohyun, open your mouth.”

The younger clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head.

Sunggyu frowned at him and lifted the spoon of porridge to his lips again. “Just one bite, please.”

The younger pouted at him and he sighed. He had been trying to get Woohyun to eat for ten minutes now, but the younger refused, insisting that they talked first.

But, Woohyun needed to take his painkillers and in order to do that, he had to eat.

“Woohyun, please, don’t be stubborn,” Sunggyu goaded again, lifting the spoon.

But, Woohyun only flashed him his puppy eyes. It had been a while since he had seen those puppy eyes. He kind of missed them.

Suddenly, the younger smiled at him and it took him a second to realize that his lips had quirked into a smile too. The sight of seeing Woohyun’s puppy eyes had made a subconscious reaction.

Sighing in resignation, Sunggyu put the bowl of porridge back on the tray and scooted closer to the bed.

“Fine, we’ll talk. But, afterwards, you eat. Got that?”

Woohyun nodded, frantically.

Sunggyu sighed again. “Alright, the floor is yours.”

The younger looked at him for a few moments, eyes raking over his figure, as if he was memorizing him and committing his image to memory. Sunggyu should feel uncomfortable, but he wasn’t. He always liked it when Woohyun looked at him.

“I’m sorry,” the younger said in a soft tone. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I accused you of cheating, I know you didn’t. I’m sorry if I made you think that I think so low of you. I’m sorry I made you feel like you’re not important to me, that I don’t love you. Because I do, Sunggyu. I love you so much and this entire time without you was just… hell.”

He reached out and took one of Sunggyu’s hands, bringing it close to his face and nuzzling his cheek against it. The older couldn’t help but blush, because not only did the younger look adorable, he reminded him of his Woohyun, the Woohyun who chased after him, the Woohyun who confessed his love to him in the middle of their university campus… his affectionate, greasy, and loving puppy Woohyun.

“I miss your face, your smile, your nagging, the way you hog all the covers in the morning, your cuddles when we watch movies… Everything… I miss everything.” Woohyun’s lip quivered slightly as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Please… come back to me…”

Sunggyu’s heart ached as he listened to the other. He longed to tell him that he missed him too. But, Woohyun’s words to him that fateful night many months ago still echoed in his head.

“You said you were bored,” he said, quietly. “You wanted freedom. You wanted your life back.”

Woohyun winced, looking ashamed. “I was wrong,” he replied. “I’m not bored of you, I’ll never get bored of you. Anything I do with you, whatever it is, I’m happy because it’s with you. And freedom? Freedom doesn’t feel very free if you’re not there, it just feels lonely. And my life? You’re right. I want my life back…”

Sunggyu’s heart started to crack.

“… you are my life, Sunggyu,” Woohyun continued, and the older felt his heart become whole again. “And I want you back.”

He met Sunggyu’s eyes and all the older could see was true sincerity and regret. But, Woohyun still had not answered the question that had been nagging Sunggyu for months.

“Then why did you do it?” he asked. “There must have been some semblance of truth to what you said and why you did what you did. It couldn’t have just come out of nowhere. So tell me… Why?”

Woohyun bit at his lip, seeming to contemplate the answer. Sunggyu waited patiently, resisting the urge to chide the younger for biting his lip because he might tear at the skin; he knew how sensitive Woohyun’s skin was. He swore he was going to get him some lip balm after he fed him.

“I… was afraid.”

If Sunggyu had not been paying attention, he would have missed Woohyun’s answer.

He tilted his head to the side, confused. “Afraid? Of what?”

Woohyun began playing with his fingers and Sunggyu only now realized that he had not let it go once.

“We spend so much time together, almost every waking moment together, and sometimes, you sacrifice things you want to do because you know I wouldn’t enjoy them. I was afraid you would get bored of me… or resent me later on… I was afraid of suffocating you with my love… and I didn’t want that. So I distanced myself from you… but I went too far. I ended up neglecting you instead. I enjoyed my so-called freedom too much and forgot that I had to give you some attention too, that I had to show you love too instead of assuming that you just knew. I was so used to you always being the understanding one that I took that for granted… and I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Sunggyu.”

By the time he was done, Woohyun had allowed his tears to fall. They streamed down his face, but he didn’t sob, only looked at the older with the face of regret and dejection.

And Sunggyu didn’t know how to react. A part of him was elated that Woohyun really did still love him, that he was trying to make things right, that it wasn’t Sunggyu’s fault. However, a part of him also felt some guilt, realizing that maybe he should have been more straightforward with Woohyun from the beginning instead of hiding his feelings.

And he shouldn’t have responded so childishly to the other. He wasn’t blind that he didn’t notice Woohyun’s efforts to apologize through his actions; he was simply too proud and a little angry to acknowledge the fact that the younger had trouble with saying the words “I’m sorry.” But, now, he did it. And Sunggyu wanted to tell him that he was forgiven.

But… he was still afraid.

“I’m still afraid,” he voiced out, softly. “I don’t know if I can trust you again. I don’t want to get hurt.”

Woohyun’s face fell even more and his grip on Sunggyu’s hand tightened, even if it shook a little now.

“Then give me a chance to show you again,” the younger replied, looking determined. “Come back to Seoul with me. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll work hard to gain your trust again and show you that I love you.”

“Woohyun…”

“Please, Gyu… I’m begging you… Please give me another chance…”

Sunggyu hesitated. “I don’t know…”

“We’ll take it slow! As slow as you want! I’ll… I’ll court you again if I have to! Gyu, please…”

Woohyun was practically begging now, and if he wasn’t on a bed, he would have probably prostrated himself on the floor. Woohyun was always about dramatics; he secretly loved him for it.

It stirred something in Sunggyu’s heart, a longing and desire.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and observed as Woohyun looked like the entire world just fell apart around him. But, Sunggyu wasn’t done. “I’m sorry that I ignored you instead of letting you talk. I’m sorry that I ran away instead of staying to fix things. And I’m sorry I made you feel like you have to do all this just to get me to forgive you.”

He watched as the light and hope returned to Woohyun’s eyes. “Then… do you forgive me?” he tentatively asked.

Instead of answering, Sunggyu flashed him a teasing smile before gently taking his hands back and picking up the bowl of food again.

“I still have to talk to your doctor about when you can be discharged and I need to stop by the police station for a follow-up on those thugs.” He lifted the spoon to Woohyun’s lips. “So, can you please eat now and take your medicine?”

Woohyun opened his mouth, obediently and allowed Sunggyu to feed him the now cold porridge. The younger chewed, swallowed, then grinned at the older.

“You know I can still use my hands,” he teased, waving one of them. “I think you’re just looking for an excuse to feed me, am I right?”

He winked, causing Sunggyu to blush.

Yep, Woohyun was okay, alright.

Pretending to be annoyed, Sunggyu glared and pushed the spoon and bowl at him. “Fine, then feed yourself.”

He internally laughed when Woohyun’s eyes showed panic as he shook his head. “No, Gyu, I’m kidding! I’m sorry! Please feed me.”

He pouted, childishly and Sunggyu laughed for real this time and took the items back. He fed the younger in silence for the next ten minutes or so, nodding in approval as the contents of the bowl grew smaller and smaller until it was all finished. He then gave Woohyun his medicine and helped him drink water, before patting his head.

“Good boy,” he teased, putting the water away and helping the younger get comfortable on the hospital bed again. “Get some rest now.”

He turned to leave when he felt Woohyun grab his hand.

“Wait! Where are you going?” He was pouting again.

“I told you, I need to talk to your doctor and go to the police station. Don’t worry, Umma says she'll be back later to watch you.”

She had already stopped by that morning to drop off a change of clothes for him.

Woohyun pulled at his hand. “Don’t I get a good-bye kiss?” he asked, flashing his puppy eyes.

Heat flowed to Sunggyu’s cheeks again because damnit, Nam Woohyun knew how to stir his heart. He was supposed to be mad at the younger, but why was he actually considering his request?!

Sighing, Sunggyu stepped closer to the bed. Woohyun smiled, happily and closed his eyes, pursing his lips out. The older thought it was cute and admittedly, quite tempting. But, he wasn’t about to make it easy for the younger.

So, instead, he leaned down and pecked his forehead.

Woohyun’s smile disappeared into a cute pout. “Gyuuuu…” he whined, but Sunggyu just pinched his cheek with a chuckle and moved towards the door.

“Kim Sunggyu,” he called out and the other paused at the door. Woohyun smiled at him again, his eyes bright and full of hope. “I love you.”

That caught him off-guard a little, but he managed to mask his surprise with a nod of the head. “I know you do,” he replied, before exiting the room.

When the door closed, Sunggyu leaned back against it with a sigh, feeling his lips quirk into an affectionate smile.

He knew. As soon as Woohyun had asked him, he already knew his answer.

But, it didn’t hurt to tease the younger a little… as revenge. But, this time, he wasn’t going to hurt him. This time, he was going to do it right.

Sunggyu wondered if he was a fool. Could he really risk his heart again?

But, he supposed that when one chose to love, you were already a fool. He had the feeling that the younger was already a fool for him. So, he didn’t mind so much being a fool for Nam Woohyun, either.


	9. Loving You Is Worth It

Woohyun was bored. He tried entertaining himself with his phone, but that soon lost its novelty. He tried daydreaming, but it only reminded him of things he wasn’t allowed to do as of yet. He tried counting the ceiling tiles, but he often lost count so he gave up.

They were back in Seoul – he and Sunggyu, that is. The injured younger man had spent one more day at the hospital in Jeonju before he was allowed to discharge with the caveat that he was not to do any heavy lifting. Thus, it had been Sunggyu who took care of the packing (the older had gone to check him out of the cheap hotel and grab his things) and driving back to Seoul.

Woohyun was put on a strict bed rest and he was glad he had taken the week off. Who knew he was actually going to need it to recuperate from a not-so-fatal stab wound?

But, seeing Sunggyu well, unharmed, and back home, it was all worth it.

And speaking of Sunggyu, the older had agreed to live with him again… with a few rules as punishment. But, for Woohyun, just having him back and that he was given another chance to be with him after his stupidity was enough.

He meant everything he said to Sunggyu at the hospital that day; he would take it slow if the older asked and would court him again if needed.

Now, he was supposed to stay in bed and rest while the older finished making dinner. But… he was still bored.

So, risking his boyfriend’s wrath, he slowly got up from the bed, the dull throb of his wound making him cringe, and leisurely left the bedroom to head for the kitchen. He paused at the doorway, allowing himself to lean against it and watch the busybody at the stove, smiling, affectionately.

Sunggyu was concentrating had on mixing and flipping the kimchi fried rice on the pan. In a pot next to him, soup boiled, the enticing aroma filling the kitchen.

It smelt like home. It felt like home again.

Unable to resist, Woohyun slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around the older’s waist, tucking his head on his shoulder. Sunggyu jumped a little, spilling some rice onto the floor.

He glared at the younger. “Yah! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? And you made me spill the food! And you’re supposed to be in bed!”

He nagged on and on about how Woohyun was supposed to be taking care of himself because that stab wound was no joke and he could re-open the wound if he moved too much.

“… and remember to take your medicine after dinner, can’t have you writhing in pain all night and-.”

“I really want to kiss you,” Woohyun interrupted, pouting.

Sunggyu paused in his nagging to regard him with suspicion before scoffing. “Well, you can’t.”

Because one of Sunggyu’s requests (a.k.a. punishment) was that Woohyun refrained from kissing him until the older was comfortable with the intimate gesture again.

Woohyun accepted, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t whine about it… like now.

“But wheeeeeen?” He pouted. “I haven’t kissed you in so long!”

“Mmhmm… And whose fault was that?”

There was a short silence before a resigned, “Mine” from Woohyun.

Sunggyu chuckled and pinched his cheek. “Be patient.”

“Fine. But I’m not letting you go until you finish cooking. I missed you too much.”

“Fine, fine.”

That simple consent was enough to make Woohyun happy. He happily buried his face into Sunggyu’s back, breathing him in, loving the feeling of his body in his arms. And Sunggyu let him, even if the position was somewhat obstructing his ability to cook properly.

Woohyun knew it was because Sunggyu missed him too. And that alone gave him hope… hope that he would be able to earn back Sunggyu’s trust again.

 

* * *

 

When Sunggyu was finished washing the dishes, he went to check on Woohyun who was relaxing in the living room. The younger was stubborn and insisted on helping him but Sunggyu wouldn’t have it. He was supposed to be on strict bed rest and he would make sure he got it.

The younger’s bored expression turned gleeful when he saw Sunggyu approach. He scooted aside and patted the space on the couch next to him.

“Shall we watch a movie?” he asked, smiling.

Sunggyu hesitated, remembering that watching DVDs at home was one of the things Woohyun said he was bored with. His reluctance must have showed as Woohyun’s smile dropped a little.

“Are you sure?” Sunggyu asked. “We can do something else. If you want to go out-.”

“It’s not like you would let me anyway,” the younger interrupted, gently and pointing at his injured side. “Besides, it’s been a while. I want to do this with you.”

“You know that if you don’t want to, you can say so,” Sunggyu reminded.

Woohyun nodded. “I know. Now, sit down so we can cuddle… please.”

So Sunggyu did and scanned the array of DVD’s that Woohyun had carefully put out on the table for him to pick. He always picked the movies.

He turned to Woohyun who was looking at him, expectantly. “Why don’t you pick this time, Hyun?”

The younger blinked a few times, taking a few seconds to take in what the older said. “Really? You don’t mind?”

“No. Go on. Pick.”

“You know I’ll probably pick something with a lot of explosions.”

Sunggyu cringed but shrugged. “Didn’t you say you wanted to watch that one?” he pointed to a DVD Woohyun had bought a year ago, but he was fairly sure that the younger had not had the chance to watch it yet. It was one of those end-of-the-world films that, as Woohyun mentioned, had a lot of explosions.

“Are… you sure?”

He could hear the hesitance yet excitement in the younger’s voice. He did want to watch this movie but held off for Sunggyu’s sake. So, the older picked it up and put it in the DVD player. Then, he leaned against the arm of the couch before opening his arms, inviting Woohyun to snuggle in them.

The younger happily did, sighing contentedly. He was often the big spoon to Sunggyu’s little spoon, but because he was injured, it didn’t hurt to spoil him a little.

After all, they were taking this slow. They were going to start getting to know each other again, one step at a time.

 

* * *

 

“Good night, Woohyun.”

Sunggyu turned around, showing the younger his back. Woohyun pouted. “Gyu…”

“Hmm?”

“You know that I’m happy you’re back, right?”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

Woohyun let out a whine. “So why do we need this pillow between us then?!”

Sunggyu turned around with an amused look. “You don’t like it?”

The younger glared at the offending pillow separating them. “No. I hate it.”

But his boyfriend shrugged. “Too bad. I’m not comfortable sleeping so close to you yet.”

That had to be a lie, Woohyun was sure. They literally just cuddled in the living room! So, he was fairly sure that Sunggyu was just playing now… or really punishing him. Nonetheless, Woohyun willed himself to be patient. Besides, maybe he could get rid of it when Sunggyu was asleep, cuddle him for a bit, and put it back without the older knowing.

“Don’t even think about taking it out when I’m asleep,” Sunggyu chided. “I’m a light sleeper, I’ll feel when it’s gone.”

Woohyun whined again, throwing kicked puppy eyes at his boyfriend, hoping to gain some sympathy. But, Sunggyu only chuckled.

“Or I can always sleep on the couch,” he suggested.

No way, Woohyun most certainly did not want that.

“What can I do to get rid of it?” he proposed, determined. “Name it, and I’ll do it. I just want this pillow gone!”

Sunggyu blinked at him a few times before his lips quirked into a smirk. “Anything?”

“Anything!” Woohyun would go to hell and back.

Sunggyu chuckled again. “I’m not asking for much.”

Woohyun nodded, encouraging the older to continue.

“Pillow talk.”

There were a few beats of silence before Woohyun voiced out a, “Pardon?”

Sunggyu shrugged. “Pillow talk. For at least 10 minutes every night before we sleep. It’s supposed to help couples strengthen their communication skills for a more emotionally intimate relationship.”

Woohyun blinked at him, wondering where this was coming from.

“Ken told me about it,” Sunggyu continued, nonchalant. “So, if you want this pillow gone, we pillow talk. Once I’m more comfortable with how efficient our communication skills are, we can get rid of the pillow.”

Woohyun hesitated. Not that he wasn’t against pillow talks, it actually sounded really nice. “But… how do I know when that is?”

“I’ll tell you.”

“But that’s not fair!” Woohyun whined. “Can’t I… cook for you for a month or something? Or do all the chores?”

Sunggyu laughed. “As nice as that is… I really want to do these talks with you. We used to do it a lot when we first moved in together, remember? But then, we kind of just… stopped. I really miss those.”

And the sound of Sunggyu’s voice was genuine longing and desire. How could Woohyun deny him something so simple?

So Woohyun tilted his head in agreement. “I’ll do it. I’ll talk to you so much that you’ll get sick of me!”

Sunggyu laughed again and the younger loved hearing it so much today. He was determined to always make sure that the older always smiled and laughed. He was going to make sure that he never made him sad or cry or hurt again.

“Yah! You have to let me talk too! Communication is a two-way street!” The older smiled. “Should we start?”

Woohyun nodded. “What should we talk about?”

“Anything. Like, maybe how our day was? Yeah, let’s start with that. How was your day, Hyunnie?”

Woohyun’s heart warmed at the use of his nickname. “My day was amazing. The best. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I finally have the man I love back. And I’m determined not to let him go ever again. That’s a promise. No matter the problems that come our way or if I do something stupid again, I won’t let him go, like I almost did.”

At his declaration, Sunggyu’s cheeks reddened slightly as his lips twitched into a shy smile. “I had an amazing day too. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because the man I love promised not to let me go again. Because I don’t want him to let me go. I want him to come after me, even if I try to run away again.”

Rules be damned, Woohyun reached over the pillow and took Sunggyu’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Sunggyu did not pull away.

They kept at their pillow talk for more than ten minutes and fell asleep like that, separated by a pillow, with their hands interlocked on top of it.

 

* * *

 

After returning to Seoul, they pretty much fell back into a routine. Woohyun used the rest of his week off to recover and bond with Sunggyu, who still had a week and a half left of his filed leave. They spent their days talking, going on dates, and seeing their friends again (Dongwoo, Myungsoo, and Sungjong were still a little suspicious of Woohyun but since Sunggyu looked happy, they didn’t say a word to compromise it).

Once their off days were over, they went back to work.

Sunggyu also pushed Woohyun to start going out drinking with his co-workers again. He knew going out made the younger happy. And when Woohyun wasn’t home, Sunggyu spent his time with Dongwoo or his brother or simply by himself at the library or at home. He no longer felt lonely because Woohyun would always come home right on time to him.

The only difference now was that Saturday was their time alone with each other, no matter what. Instead of twice-a-week dates, they decided on a once-a-week date to relieve the pressure of date planning, both now taking turns in planning and choosing what they wanted to do.

Sunggyu now took some of Woohyun’s likes into consideration and took him to an arcade once. It wasn’t his favorite place in the world, but his boyfriend loved it. The younger was ecstatic, running around and playing games like he was a child again and Sunggyu realized how happy it made him seeing Woohyun enjoying himself like that, but he especially liked the younger’s pout when Sunggyu beat him at air hockey.

Not to be outdone, Woohyun took him to a museum with an exhibit that he had been wanting to see. The younger actually stayed by Sunggyu's side, looking at the exhibit instead of just finding a bench and sitting. Sunggyu had never enjoyed himself so much as he eagerly showed Woohyun everything, talking a mile a minute. And the younger was rewarded with a long hug (still no kisses, to Woohyun’s chagrin).

And their pillow talks were fun. They talked about everything and nothing in particular and always fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces. Woohyun had to admit, the talks were actually helping. It was easier to talk to Sunggyu and be honest with him about his feelings and apprehensions when they were lying down, face-to-face.

Things were starting to go back to normal, minus the kissing as well as the pillow in between them at night.

Don’t get him wrong, Sunggyu knew that Woohyun was sincere in his promises. But, he couldn’t shake off that underlying fear that if he let his guard down too soon, Woohyun would falter. In a way, he was also testing Woohyun, pushing him to see how far he would go to regain his trust. And Sunggyu was just waiting for the right moment.

 

* * *

 

It was about a month and a half later when Woohyun’s hard work and patience paid off.

They were both ready to head out to work and were seeing each other off at their apartment’s parking lot. Woohyun, as usual, held Sunggyu in his arms for a long time, whispering many “I love you’s” before letting him go and heading to his own car.

He was about to open his door when he heard his name being called out.

Woohyun turned around to see a determined-looking Sunggyu marching over to him. Without another word, the older leaned in and pressed his lips to his.

The world exploded in Woohyun’s mind as he took in the feel of the soft lips on his, the warm body pressed up against him.

The kiss was short, mostly chaste, but it sent Woohyun’s heart beating like he had been running a marathon.

“Have a good day at work,” Sunggyu whispered before walking away quickly to his own car.

It took Woohyun only a few seconds to realize that he didn’t even get the chance to return the kiss, but Sunggyu was already pulling out of the parking lot.

A permanent grin stayed on the younger’s lips all day, and his co-workers steered clear of their strange colleague who was suddenly humming and skipping everywhere.

That night, as they laid in bed, Sunggyu chattering on and on about his day, Woohyun’s gaze stayed on his lips, wanting to kiss them again.

Not to say that he didn’t try ever since he got home. But, Sunggyu managed to evade him each time. The kiss during the morning was too short, but already so addicting. He wanted more.

“…hyun… Woohyun!”

Fingers snapped in front of his face, making the younger blink in surprise. His older boyfriend was looking at him, amused.

“We’re supposed to be pillow-talking,” he said. “But I don’t think you were listening at all.”

“How can I listen when your lips are so distracting?” Woohyun answered, his lips in a pout. “You kissed me this morning! That means you’re comfortable now, right? I can kiss you now, right?”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, a small grin playing on his lips. “Maybe,” he said, teasingly.

Woohyun huffed before his eyes fell on the pillow between them. This damn pillow was keeping him from cuddling his man and showering him in kisses. Rules be damned, this pillow must go.

With a determined look, he grabbed the edge of the pillow, gaze on Sunggyu. The older’s eyebrows were raised in confusion.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Woohyun pursed his lips. “I’m getting rid of this damn pillow.”

Sunggyu scoffed. “No, you can’t. I haven’t said you could.”

“Well, I want it gone! I want to cuddle you and kiss you before we go to sleep!”

To his surprise, Sunggyu smirked. “If you do that, I might not talk to you again because you broke my rules. Or maybe I’ll go out and sleep on the couch.”

“No, you are not because I’m not going to let you. I’m going to cuddle you and kiss you as much as I want tonight.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes?”

“You’re willing to take that risk?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re worth it.”

That gave Sunggyu pause and he stared at Woohyun, whose hand was still on the edge of the pillow.

“Then do it,” the older stated, nonchalantly.

Woohyun blinked. “Huh?”

“If you want to get rid of it, get rid of it.”

“I… I will!”

“Okay.”

Woohyun didn’t move.

Sunggyu chuckled. “I thought you said you were willing to risk it?”

The younger cleared his throat, a little nervous now. He didn’t want Sunggyu to move to the couch. And he certainly didn’t want the older angry at him. But, he just wanted to get close to him again, feel his warmth against him while they slept. He wanted good night kisses and cuddles again.

“Or am I not worth it anymore?”

Now that gave Woohyun a burst of courage. Of course, Sunggyu was worth it! He was worth every risk!

With a determined huff, his grip on the pillow tightened. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the pillow and threw it to the other side of the room with a plop. Thank goodness he didn’t hit anything or Sunggyu would have his head.

Meanwhile, the older stayed rooted to his spot, an amused smile playing on his lips now. “You actually did it,” he stated, sounding impressed.

Woohyun puffed his chest out in pride.

There was now a giant gap between them where the pillow used to be. Sunggyu made no indication of moving, and it made the younger nervous again, afraid that he was mad.

But, Sunggyu kept smiling and pointedly looked at the empty spot between them. “So… are we going to sleep with that between us?” he asked.

Woohyun was suspicious as to why the older wasn’t moving and kept smiling at him while glancing at the spot between them. Surely, if he was truly mad about Woohyun removing the pillow, he would have stormed out to the living room by now, right?

So… did that mean that… Sunggyu actually wanted him to remove the pillow?

And that look the older was flashing him. It was somewhat… beckoning…

Subtly, Woohyun moved a little closer. “That pillow was a nuisance,” he stated.

“I like that pillow,” Sunggyu whined with a grin.

Woohyun edged closer again. “I don’t like being far from you.”

“It was a necessary punishment.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Punishments are not meant to be liked,” Sunggyu teased, smiling.

The younger was much closer now, only an inch or two away. He could practically smell Sunggyu’s soap, feel the warmth emitting from his body. He had made his move. Now, it was the older’s turn.

“I’m pretty sure it was as much of a punishment for you as it was for me,” he replied, flashing a smirk of his own.

He watched as Sunggyu’s eye twitched and knew he hit the bull’s eye. These punishments were as much torture for Sunggyu as they were for Woohyun. Sunggyu missed him just as much as Woohyun did. He swallowed his pride for him, now it was the older’s turn to do the same.

He looked pointedly at the little space between them. “Is this okay or did I go too far?” he asked, teasing.

Sunggyu suddenly looked very annoyed. “It’s… it’s fine,” he answered, his lips pursed into a pout.

Woohyun simply chuckled and waited.

Sure, enough, the older began to wriggle a little closer to him. The younger simply watched, not making a move. Sunggyu continued to move closer and closer until they were only a hair’s breadth away from each other. They were so close, much, much, much closer than they had been in months. And yet…

“You’re still so far away,” Woohyun commented in a whisper.

“Well, I’m tired of moving,” Sunggyu whispered back, his face leaning in a little towards the younger.

“I guess it’s up to me then?” Woohyun asked, his nose touching the older’s now.

Sunggyu chuckled, his breath hitting Woohyun’s cheeks. “I guess so,” he replied.

Woohyun closed the remaining distance, bridging the gap with a searing and passionate kiss that had Sunggyu gasping and whimpering against his mouth.

And warmth exploded in Woohyun's chest, his mind going haywire. All he could think about, feel, and breathe was Sunggyu and nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. He wanted Sunggyu, needed him so desperately. 

In his arms, he could feel Sunggyu's own want as the older's fingers tugged at Woohyun's hair, his lips moving desperately against the younger's. Sunggyu needed him too.

Soon, their clothes joined the pillow on the floor as the couple threw their pride into the air, choosing their love for each other, instead.

Fire and passion flared as hands went everywhere, exploring familiar skin and muscles, reacquainting themselves with the body they had not touched in months. Lips were busy pressing and sucking at each other, on necks, shoulders, stomachs, anything they could reach.

The room was filled with quiet pants and moans of each other’s names.

And when Woohyun fell back against the bed, exhausted but satisfied, he gathered Sunggyu into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. Both were quiet as they took in quick, calming breaths, patiently waiting for their hearts to slow down their pace.

“Woohyun?”

“Hmm?” His eyes were closed, the exhaustion of their lovemaking taking a toll on him.

Sunggyu was silent for a while before his quiet voice reached Woohyun’s ears, “I love you.”

The words sounded sweet like music to Woohyun’s ears. He had been declaring his love to the older since they got back, but none of them were reciprocated.

So, hearing it again now, after so long, it was like a song that he would replay over and over again and he would never get sick of it.

“Woohyun?” Sunggyu’s voice was worried. “Did you hear me? Are you asleep?”

Instead of answering, Woohyun said, “Say it again.”

“Huh?”

The younger opened his eyes and turned his body towards Sunggyu’s, lifting a weary a hand to cup the older’s face. “Say it again, please,” he whispered.

Sunggyu smiled, his little eyes forming into little crescents as he nudged his nose against Woohyun’s. “I love you.”

The younger pulled him closer, not caring about the stickiness of their bare bodies. If anything, it felt amazing… intimate.

“Again, please,” he begged. “I want to hear it again.”

Sunggyu chuckled and pressed a kiss to Woohyun’s nose. “I love you.” Another kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” A kiss to the other cheek. “I love you.” A kiss to his chin. “I love you.” And finally, a long, loving kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“And I love you. So much.”

The older laid his head at the crook between Woohyun’s neck and shoulder, his face pressed to the younger’s collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses on the skin.

“Does this mean I’m fully forgiven? Completely?”

“Yes.”

“No more kissing bans or pillows between us?”

“Nope.”

“And I get to hear you say ‘I love you’ to me?”

“As much as you want.”

“I love you, Kim Sunggyu.”

“I know you do.”

“Gyuuuu…”

A chuckle before, “I love you, Nam Woohyun. So much.”

And in that moment, Woohyun felt nothing but bliss and happiness. He never thought he could feel this again. After his mistakes, he thought he had lost Sunggyu forever. Yet, here was, back in his arms. Woohyun would be a total idiot if he allowed himself to lose him again. And he swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect what they had. Nothing would tear them apart again.

Not his doubts and fears. And most certainly not his pride. He was never paying that price again.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhh... did that end okay? I felt like I just breezed through it, ya know? There is the happy ending that we all wished we had. 
> 
> I wanted to show how much work and effort is put into every successful relationship. Love is great and all, but it's not enough to make a relationship last. Woohyun and Sunggyu loved each other, that much is true, but as their relationship went on, Woohyun had stopped working (in part due to his own paranoia and insecurity) and thus, Sunggyu found no reason to keep working either.
> 
> And this is what both Woohyun and Sunggyu realized in the end after that almost tragic happening to Woohyun. They were important to each other, but if they wanted to make their relationship work, they have to work for it. They can still be individuals, but they don't need to stick to each other all the time. What they needed to do was work, work, work for their relationship. As long as the love is there, the work won't feel very burdensome.
> 
> People give up on relationships when they feel that there's nothing in it for them anymore. Sometimes, love is just not enough. But, if you really truly love someone and you believe what you have is worth it, you'll work at keeping them.
> 
> Anyway, I rambled long enough. But, thank you so much for staying with this story until the very end! I'm sorry I brought you some pain at the beginning, but I hope this ending makes up for it!


	10. Epilogue: To Infinity

Sunggyu sighed for what was probably the hundredth time that day alone. Okay, one hundred was an exaggeration. Maybe, thirty, give or take.

In front of him, Dongwoo flashed him a look of concern. They were at their usual café, having their daily afternoon coffee date before heading home for the day.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” his large-mouthed friend asked him.

The older sighed again. “I think Woohyun is doing it again,” he answered, glumly.

Dongwoo blinked. “Doing what?”

“Being weird. It’s been a year since… you know… that thing… and he’s acting weird again.”

“By weird, you mean…?”

“Not talking to me… he’s spacing out a lot… and he came home late a few times this week.” Sunggyu sighed again. “Am I really that boring?”

“Well, did you talk to him about it?” Dongwoo asked. “I mean, you two agreed that you would talk about things if there are problems now. You still do pillow talks, right?”

“Well… yeah… but, he dozes off a lot in the middle of it these days,” Sunggyu mused, before sighing again. “What do I do, Dongwoo-yah? We’ve been doing so well.”

Surprisingly, Dongwoo only pursed his lips and patted his hand. “I’m sure things are okay. Don’t worry, Woohyun loves you.”

“Are you sure?” Sunggyu asked, doubtfully.

Dongwoo smiled, mysteriously. “I’m sure.”

Sunggyu was somewhat reassured. Besides, it wasn’t like Woohyun had stopped being affectionate. He still kissed and hugged him, so it wasn’t completely like last year’s incident. The change was just somewhat surprising so, he worried. Unlike last year, however, he did bring it up to the younger as soon as he noticed it. And Woohyun reassured him that everything was fine. It didn’t stop him from thinking about it, though.

And speaking of Woohyun, Sunggyu should probably head home now to prepare dinner for the two of them and relayed the information to Dongwoo.

“No!” the younger man exclaimed just as the older was getting up. “Um… I haven’t told you about my date with Ailee yet!”

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow. “Um… we talked about it earlier. You said you took her to the amusement park and she kissed you goodnight.”

“Oh… right… But, I didn’t tell you what happened during our coffee date afterwards! Come on, hyung! Stay a little longer! Woohyun won’t starve!”

The older hesitated but at his friend’s pout, sighed, giving in and texting Woohyun that he was going to be late.

Dongwoo didn’t let him go for another hour and a half and by the time he arrived home, Sunggyu was physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than to eat and go to bed.

“I’m home,” he called out, wearily as he stepped into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

He put his coat on the coat rack and removed his shoes.

“Woohyun? Are you home?” he called out again, all the while rotating his aching shoulders.

“In the kitchen, babe!” answered his boyfriend’s familiar voice.

So, Sunggyu padded over there, wondering if the younger man had cooked or brought food.

And to his surprise and delight, a smiling Woohyun, wearing a neat white button down and dark jeans, was standing by the table filled with food. There was a bowl of a fancy-looking salad, another bowl with soup, and on top of the two plates was a juicy-looking steak, cooked to perfection.

Sunggyu’s mouth watered as he stared at the food.

But, what wasn’t all on the table. There was also a small glass vase with a single rose and two flickering candles in glass holders on either side of it.

“Wow,” Sunggyu marveled, all of his exhaustion suddenly disappearing into thin air along with his earlier doubts and fears. His boyfriend was ever the romantic.

Woohyun’s smile widened as he began to fidget in his place, excitedly. “Do you like it?” he asked.

“I love it.” Sunggyu walked closer, eyes on the table before looking at Woohyun, suddenly worried. “What's the occasion? Did I forget something important? I’m sorry, babe.”

Woohyun hurriedly shook his head. “No, no! There’s no occasion. I just… I wanted to make you dinner.” He took Sunggyu’s hands in his and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Shall we?”

Sunggyu nodded, excitedly and settled at the table. They both said their thanks and began to eat. Woohyun was an excellent cook, but with his job, he didn’t have many chances to showcase his skills. Thus, Sunggyu savored it. The steak was soft and practically melted in his mouth, the salad was fresh and light, and the soup was perfectly seasoned.

Across from him, Woohyun picked at his food, only watching Sunggyu devour his. Whenever the older sent him a questioning look, he would just smile and urge him to eat.

When dinner ended, Sunggyu was stuffed and ready to retire to bed. Across from him, Woohyun gazed at him, lovingly.

“How was it?” he asked.

Sunggyu gave him a thumbs up with one hand while patting his stomach with the other hand.

“If you feed me like that every day, I’ll get fat,” he joked.

Woohyun’s smile widened. “I’d be happy to feed you like that for the rest of our lives… if you would let me.”

There was something about the younger’s tone that made Sunggyu stop and really look at him. His younger boyfriend looked nervous, yet giddy at the same time. There were flashes of excitement yet worry in his deep brown eyes, and Sunggyu couldn’t decipher as to why.

“Do I make you happy, Sunggyu?” Woohyun suddenly asked.

The older blinked, confused. “Of course. Why wouldn’t you think so?”

Woohyun shrugged. “I just needed to know.”

Sunggyu reached out with a hand, silently asking the younger for his. He held on to the smaller hand, tightly. “I love you and you make me happy. I hope I do the same for you,” he teased.

“You have no idea.” Woohyun’s hand caressed his own. “You make me so happy, Sunggyu. I can’t imagine being with anyone else, waking up to anyone else every morning, or going to sleep with anyone else in my arms.”

His flowery words made Sunggyu blush and warmed his heart. He felt the same way. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but Woohyun. He was the only one he could see in the future, and he had no intention of changing that.

“I’m sorry if I make so many mistakes. I’m not perfect and I can’t promise that I won’t make more mistakes, because I know I will,” Woohyun continued. “But, if you’ll let me, if I make you sad, I’ll always make sure I cheer you up afterwards. If I make you cry, I’ll wipe your tears away. And if I make you angry, I’ll remind you about how much I love you and beg for your forgiveness.”

His words confused Sunggyu now. He had no idea where they were suddenly coming from.

“W-Woohyun?” he managed, but unable to find the rest of his words.

Because Woohyun had stood up from his chair and went over to him. Sunggyu’s heart pounded hard against his chest as the younger went down on one knee in front of him, looking into his eyes, right into his soul, conveying his feelings.

Silently, Woohyun reached into his pocket and took out… a ring.

Sunggyu gasped, his mouth slightly open as he stared at the white gold piece of jewelry that Wooyhun was holding out to him. Upon closer inspection, the ring had an infinity sign etched into it, and a small gem glittered in the middle.

His gaze moved back to Woohyun, who was now smiling hopefully at him, his eyes glistening, the warmth of love emanating from those beautiful brown eyes.

“Kim Sunggyu… Despite all my imperfections, my insecurities, and all my mistakes, there’s only one thing I’m sure of and that’s my love for you… If you still want me… I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you… Will you marry me?”

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, staring at Woohyun… staring at the ring… But, it must have been long enough as the younger started looking nervous. The earlier brightness in his eyes disappeared, replaced by the dullness of unsureness as he slipped the ring back into his pocket, solemnly.

Meanwhile, Sunggyu’s heart swelled in happiness as he felt his lips trembling, the warning sign of incoming tears. Only Woohyun could reduce him to such a state.

“I… I get if you’re not ready," the younger stammered, clearly disappointed and making effort to keep his own tears at bay. "I can wait… I’ll wait until-.”

But, Woohyun was interrupted by Sunggyu grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss, the traitorous tears finally slipping out. All of his own doubts and fears were washed away and he could only see the future… the bright future of limitless possibilities... with Woohyun.

Gently, he pulled away and whispered a loving “Yes” against the younger’s lips.

Woohyun’s eyes widened in shock. “R-Really?” he asked in disbelief.

He placed his hands on Sunggyu’s cheeks, squishing them lightly. The older was much too happy to reprimand him as he frantically nodded his head in confirmation.

“Yes,” he said again, with a gleeful laugh. “Yes, I’ll marry you, idiot!”

“Thank God!” Woohyun shot up to his feet, grabbing Sunggyu and kissing him again, hands cupping his face.

The older wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s waist as the younger showered his lips, nose, cheeks, his entire face with kisses.

Once he had calmed down, Woohyun managed to fish the ring out of his pocket again and slip it into Sunggyu’s finger, planting a kiss right on top of it.

The little gem glittered, the light bouncing off the surface, emphasizing the infinity sign carved into it... a promise of forever.

Happily, Sunggyu pulled him in for another kiss, whispering “I love you’s” against Woohyun’s lips.

Neither of them was perfect. They’ve both made mistakes, hurt each other, and made each other cry.

But, at the end of the day, there was only one person that Sunggyu wanted to come home to. There was only one person whose face he wanted to see before falling asleep. There was only one person whose arms were the ones he would wake up in. And that person was Nam Woohyun.

Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I surprise you? I hope I did! I know that was short, but I hope it was sweet!


End file.
